Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: When Nick's parents attack him out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to the Majokai, bringing the Ojamajos together again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him... NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Act of Rebellion

You could say that 16-year-old Nick Kelly had a good life.

A couple years had passed since he became an Ojamajo (bothersome witch, as Majorika, their mentor, had often called him and the girls) with his friends.

Doremi and Poppu Harukaze, Hazuki Fujiwara, Aiko Senoo, Onpu Segawa, Momoko Asuka, Hana-chan, and Nick had all become witch's apprentices and had all sorts of whirlwind adventures over the past couple years.

As of now, the group had split and gone their separate ways, but had still decided to stay friends, no matter how much distance separated them.

Right now, Nick and Momoko had moved back to America with their respective parents. Nick and Momoko had become even better friends since the separation of the Ojamajo DoReMi gang.

Given, they had been friends almost their whole lives, but that friendship had only gotten stronger, up to the point where Nick and Momoko viewed each other as more than just best friends.

Now, there was just the issue of telling each other how they felt...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick was thinking hard on his way home from school that Friday afternoon. Not too surprisingly, most of those thoughts were about Momoko. He found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake his thoughts off of the blonde American.

_I guess my mind's been stuck on her ever since that day back in 4__th__ grade,_ Nick thought. _But when should I tell her about my feelings?_

Nick took a look at his house, which was only a couple blocks away from Momoko's (and was in his sights). Suddenly, Nick made a decision.

_I'll just meet up with my parents, and then I'll go tell Momoko how I feel about her._

His mind made up, Nick broke into a sprint, only a couple feet from the door.

"_Okaa-sama! Otou-san! _I'm home!"

Nick chuckled a bit at that; even though he was living in America now, he still couldn't shake off calling his mom and dad "Okaa-sama" and "Otou-san" as he had back in Japan.

He opened the door, only to see his parents, Rhea and Jeff Kelly, already waiting there for their son.

"Hey, mom and dad! What's..."

That was when Nick noticed the odd looks on his parents' faces. His dad's fist was even raised.

"Um... is something wrong?"

The next second, pain exploded through his entire body...

...and then, there was nothing.

As Nick faded into unconsciousness, he heard one last voice, a girl's, shouting his name.

"_NICK!!_"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Two perspectives. Two views. Two worlds. Take your time and see two sides of this incredible adventure.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl  
_This Chapter: April 25th, 2007  
Author's Note: No, it's not what you think. The "Diamond and Pearl" in the title refers to the fact that I'll be doing two perspectives for each chapter I do of this story.

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majo-kai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majo-kai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Author's Note: For now (until they get their new powers next chapter), Nick and the Ojamajos will be using the outfits and gear from _Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan_ until I can think of a suitable new design and stuff for their new outfits in this story. I've got the names of the Magical Tap and wands all set, but I'm still trying to design the suits. I never was good at costume designing...

Author's Note 2: I've come up with the current theme songs and stuff!

Opening Song: "Furare Kibun de Rock 'n Roll" by DROPS from _Dokidoki High School Hours  
_Ending Song: "Believe Yourself" by Exige from _IGPX  
_Transformation Song: "With the Will" by Kouji Wada from _Digimon Frontier  
_Nick's Theme: "Makes No Difference" by Sum 41

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_, its sequels, or any of its adaptations or licenses, with the exception of any fan-created characters, namely Nick. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, 4Kids Entertainment, and anyone else who licenses it in their country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: The Act of Rebellion (Diamond Perspective: Nick's P.O.V.)

I groaned as my consciousness slowly returned to me. I also felt a mysterious warmth on the side of my head. My vision slowly returned, and I could see the source of that warmth - Momoko's hand was resting on the side of my head.

"M-M-Momo-chan..." I said weakly. "W-where am I?"

"Oh, Kellysi-chan! Thank god you're alright!" Momoko shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Um, Momo-chan? What's with the waterworks? And why does my head hurt like Majorika when she's on a rampage?" I asked, rubbing my very sore head.

"Oh, Kellysi-chan... I almost didn't get you out of there in time..." Momoko continued, throwing her arms around me and crying like she never had before.

"Momo-chan..." I slowly stated. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Momoko replied, her surprise evident. "Your parents just up and attacked you!"

"They _what?_" I exclaimed, only to clutch my head in pain again. It was apparently still VERY sore from whatever had just happened. I obviously couldn't remember much as of right now, as the pain in my head was clouding up my short-term memory.

"Just rest for a while, okay, Kellysi-chan? I don't want you straining yourself," Momoko stated, rubbing the side of my head. Her touch was so soothing to me...

"Momo-chan?" I asked. _Now's as good a time as any to tell her how I feel about her. If my parents come after me again, I might not get another chance..._

"Yes, Kellysi-chan?" Momoko replied.

"Well... I've wanted to say this for a few years now, but I've never been able to gather the courage I needed to actually say it..." I explained. "And it didn't help that Majorika kept butting in all those times..."

Momoko had to stifle a giggle. Taking no more chances, I took Momoko's hands into my own. "What I'm trying to say is..."

This was the moment of truth. "Momoko Asuka... _Aishiteru_." (Translation: "I love you!")

Momoko's smile only brightened as she heard those words. "I love you, too, Nick." She began leaning closer to me...

Unfortunately, my parents (who had supposedly attacked me) busted in, visibly enraged. I almost backed up in fear; I'd never seen my own parents _that_ angry before...

"Oh, no!" Momoko exclaimed, reaching for something in her pocket. "Nick, you feel up to transforming?"

"I guess so," I replied, reaching into my own pocket and pulling out my Koron Tap. I know you're probably wondering how we've still got these if we renounced our powers before we split. Luckily, I "convinced" Majorika to let me and Momoko hold on to ours in case of an emergency. And this is probably the biggest emergency I've ever seen.

"Let's do it!" Momoko shouted, pressing the button on her Koron Tap. I stood up as best I could and did the same thing with mine. Almost instantly, we were both surrounded by swirls of magic, causing my now-insane parents to back off.

In just about no time, the magical spirals formed into our Ojamajo clothes.

"_Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!" (_Translation: "Handsome wizard Kellysi-chi!")

"_Pretty witchi Momoko-chi!"_

Quickly pulling out our Jewelry Porons (our magic wands), we aimed them towards my rampaging parents, who looked they would kill anything that got in their way. Together, we chanted the spells we shared.

"_Peruton petton pararira pon! Freeze those two solid!!"_

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore! Freeze those two solid!!"_

Reacting to our commands, the wands expelled a swirl of musical notes that circled around my parents, turning them both into blocks of ice, as our spells commanded. We took that time to escape behind them and straight out of Momoko's house.

"Why are they trying to kill me?" I asked.

"You know, there was something very familiar about that look in their eyes," Momoko responded. "Let's get to Majomonroe's shop. We'll see if anything there can help us out."

"Is that place still open, Momoko?" I asked, using Momoko's full first name, seeing as we were now soul mates, if you will.

"It should be. Majomonroe never felt like closing it, even after she died."

Nothing more needed to be said. The two of us raced top speed through the streets of New York City, taking quite a few shortcuts that only Momoko and I knew about, until we eventually reached Majomonroe's Magical Sweets Shop. It was still in pretty good condition, considering how long it had been open.

Once inside, Momoko and I began searching for something magical that might be able to help us out. Momoko had told me that ever since Majomonroe had died, she'd left all of her magical items in the shop, even though they could only be seen by someone who had even a trace of magical power.

"Hey, Nick!" Momoko exclaimed from afar, drawing my attention away from a set of glowing gold earrings. "Check this out!"

I looked over to where Momoko was standing, and she was holding her hands out to show me what she had found. Resting in her outstretched palms where three fragments of a radiating emerald crystal. I instantly recognized the crystal.

"That... that's the wishing crystal the Queen gave me!" I exclaimed. "How did it end up here?"

"I think it's because this crystal had a special sort of 'connection' to me," Momoko replied, walking up and taking my hands into her own. She began speaking in a soft, sorta-romantic voice. "Because if I remember correctly, Nick, you used that crystal's wish for me. Remember? When someone kidnapped Onpu-chan..."

"...and someone made an evil copy of her?" I finished, heading into flashback mode. "I still can't forget what happened then..."

(flashback, still Nick's P.O.V.)

(Author's Note: For quick reference, during these couple flashback scenes, the real Onpu is in her Motto clothes and the fake Onpu is in her Dokkan witch outfit with a few black lines. Also, this flashback takes place a couple days before the end of _Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan._)

_I stood in a fighting stance, my Jewelry Poron at the ready. I stared daggers at the fake Onpu, who was thoroughly exhausted after the little scuffle we'd just gotten into._

"_Now, are you going to tell me where the REAL Onpu is?" I challenged._

"_Not... on your life..." the fake Onpu shot back. "I have orders from my master to kidnap little Hana, and I swear that I will carry out those orders, even if I have to kill you one by one!"_

"_I'd like to see you try!" I exclaimed, holding my Jewelry Poron in a battle stance._

_Suddenly, for the next few seconds, all I could see was a dark void, and the fake Onpu waving her own wand. A loud scream brought me back to reality, and I turned around, only to see a bright purple beam of light blasting straight through Momoko. She hung there in the air for a few seconds before dropping to the ground, still as a rock._

_I could only stand there in shock as the other Ojamajos rushed to Momoko's side._

"_How... how could you?" Doremi exclaimed to the fake Onpu, nearly in tears. "Momo-chan never did anything to you!"_

"_I told you, I have my orders," the fake Onpu stated again before disappearing in a swirl of purple music notes._

_There was silence for a few seconds before Aiko completely lost her temper and charged for the spot where the fake Onpu had been mere seconds ago._

_Hazuki quickly ran up and restrained Aiko. "Knock it off, Ai-chan! Acting impulsive like that won't bring Momo-chan back!"_

_Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. Pulling out a radiant green crystal, I walked up to Momoko's still body._

"_What's Kellysi-chan doing?" Doremi asked._

"_Momoko... you said you'd do anything for me... and I said I'd do anything for you. Well, now I'm going to fulfill that promise."_

"_He isn't..." Aiko wondered._

"_Queen of the Majo-kai... if you're listening, you should know that I love Momoko more than anything. I just want her to be happy."_

"_He wouldn't!" Hazuki exclaimed._

"_Nick, DON'T!!" Doremi shouted, trying to pull me away from what I was doing, but my mind was made up._

"_If you can hear me..." I held my crystal into the air. "...take my life instead of hers."_

_The crystal began to glow a bright green._

"_This... is my wish."_

_With that, a swirl of green music notes surrounded me as my crystal floated into the air, eventually breaking into three pieces and showering the still Momoko with a shower of sparkles. The instant my crystal shattered, I lost all feeling and fell straight to the ground. My hearing had clearly left me, otherwise I would have heard the anguished cries of the other Ojamajos. My final thought was..._

'_Momoko... Aishiteru...'_

_At that point, Momoko, who had just been revived by my wish, slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh, man, my head..."_

_That's when she noticed my still body. Gasping in horror, she ran up to me and began shaking me in an attempt to wake me up. No such luck, unfortunately._

"_Kellysi-chan? Kellysi-chan, please wake up!" Momoko shouted, tears filling her eyes. "Please! Please..."_

"_It's no use, Momo-chan," Doremi explained. "He used his wishing crystal and took his life so you could have yours."_

"_Nick... did that... for me?" Momoko repeated, using my first name for the very first time._

"_That stupid fake Onpu took you out, but Kellysi-chan used his crystal and saved you," Doremi continued, pointing to my crystal, which was in three pieces right next to my still form. A couple inches away, my now-dead Jewelry Poron lay there. Momoko walked over and picked it up with her free hand. As soon as my wand went into Momoko's grip, it regained its radiant green glow._

"_Nick did all this for me..." Momoko said to herself. "I guess it's up to me to make sure his sacrifice isn't for nothing."_

_Momoko stood in a firm stance, dual-wielding both her wand and mine. Doremi smiled. "You wanna lead, Momo-chan?"_

"_I'd love to," Momoko responded, taking the unofficial leadership of the group._

(end flashback and Nick's P.O.V.)

Chapter 1: The Act of Rebellion (Pearl Perspective, Momoko's P.O.V.)

I looked into Nick's sapphire eyes. They were still so soothing to me...

"I was so worried about you, Nick," I continued, reminiscing on that day. I could clearly remember all the nuisances that tried to get in our way and how easily I had disposed of them...

(flashback)

_The shadow creatures just kept on coming, but I wasn't going to let them stop me. I swiftly swung both of the Jewelry Porons like they were swords, easily dispatching anything that tried to stand in my way. I could tell that the others were impressed._

"_Momo-chan! Look out!" Doremi shouted, pointing ahead of me. I turned on the spot, seeing a larger creature flying towards me._

_I quickly readied the wands and tossed them like a boomerang towards the flying shadow creature. The spinning wand quickly made its mark, vaporizing the creature before returning to my hand._

_Once the shadows were gone, I heard a very familiar voice._

"_Well, well. I never thought I'd see you again," the fake Onpu stated, appearing in a swirl of music notes. The real Onpu was being held behind the faker, in a chain of dark music notes. "Didn't I take care of you?"_

"_Nick brought me back," was my simple reply._

"_Oh, I see," the fake Onpu shot back. "I guess I could go for that."_

_I held both Jewelry Porons tight, ready to counter if she tried anything stupid._

"_Do you really think you can defeat me?"_

"_I don't think, faker," I challenged. "I swear, I will wipe the floor with you. Nick would have done the same thing."_

"_Right, then," the fake Onpu shot back. "Shall we?"_

(end flashback)

"That faker was definitely stronger than I thought," I continued.

"Yeah. You told me she fought just like the real Onpu," Nick replied.

"Even with both of our wands, I STILL couldn't believe I got my butt kicked by that little copy..."

"I came to save you then. Remember?" Nick continued.

"I can't believe that thought actually got through to the queen," I remembered, going into another flashback...

(flashback)

_I fell to the ground, thoroughly exhausted from our little battle. MAN! This faker was good..._

"_Hey, yellow witch. I thought you said you were gonna wipe the floor with me," the fake Onpu taunted. I couldn't do much except just sit there, trying to catch my breath._

"_Excuse me... for... for being weak..." I shot back._

"_I'm SO going to enjoy eliminating you again," the fake Onpu stated, raising her Dark Jewelry Poron above her head._

"_And this time, your little boyfriend doesn't have a special wish to save your butt," the fake Onpu shouted._

_I could only stare on in the face of my impending demise. She was absolutely right. The others had already used their wish crystals._

_The only thought that ran through my head was..._

'_I just wish I could bring you back, Nick. I'm sorry...'_

(end flashback)

"I thought I was done for," I continued. "She was just about to kill me had you not come back."

"I guess the queen was feeling sympathetic towards the wish I'd made," Nick noted. "And she knew that you were about to die..."

(flashback)

_Back where Nick was, all of a sudden, a spiral of green music notes spun around him for a few seconds. When they cleared, Nick stood on his feet, trying to comprehend what had just happened._

"_Wait a minute. I'm alive?" Nick asked himself. "That's impossible! I sacrificed my own life to bring Momoko back! What's going on here?"_

'_It's because Momoko needs your help.'_

_Nick almost instantly recognized that voice. "Your Majesty?" he said to nobody in particular. "I thought you didn't reverse wishes made on our crystals!"_

'_Well, in this case, my impatient wizard, I made an exception. Momoko is in trouble, and you are the only one who can save her.'_

_In front of Nick, a brand new magic wand appeared. The handle seemed to resemble something he'd seen in that video game he'd been playing the past few days (Author's Note: The handle is basically that of the Oathkeeper keyblade), and the main wand appeared to be a sort of staff with an orb in the center that housed his fairy,_

"_Cool," Nick stated, sliding his hand through the handle of his new wand and gripping it tightly._

'_Go. Momoko needs your help. And, for the record, I think you two make a cute couple.'_

"_Thanks, Your Majesty. You gave me this second chance. I won't let you OR Momoko down," Nick stated, charging off to the battlefield._

_(back to the battle)_

"_And this time, your little boyfriend doesn't have a special wish to save your butt," the fake Onpu shouted._

_I could only stare on in the face of my impending demise. She was absolutely right. The others had already used their wish crystals._

_The only thought that ran through my head was..._

'_I just wish I could bring you back, Nick. I'm sorry...'_

_I braced myself as the fake Onpu swung her wand._

_CLANG!_

_I looked around in confusion. That wasn't the sound I'd expected. I looked up, and my frown turned into a wide smile; Nick was there, using what appeared to be a new wand to hold the faker back._

"_What? YOU?" the fake Onpu shouted._

"_What can I say? I just die hard," Nick shot back, deflecting the fake Onpu's wand and slamming his own into the faker, knocking her back._

"_Is it... is it really you, Nick?"_

"_Would I lie to you, Momo-chan?" Nick replied, readying his wand, the aptly named 'Promise Poron', for battle._

(end flashback)

"I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen you there, Nick," I continued, finishing up our little tale.

"That just proves I'd do anything to see you happy, Momoko," Nick replied.

My eyes began to fill with tears. He was such a sweetie...

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you, too, Momoko."

Before I could say anything else, we heard a knock at the door. I held up my Jewelry Poron, just in case.

"Kellysi-chan? Momo-chan? Is that you?"

That voice I instantly recognized. "Onpu-chan?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 2: Escape to the Majo-kai

After meeting up with Onpu, the three apprentices make their way to the Majo-kai in hopes of procuring some answers.


	2. Escape to the Majokai

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

"_And this time, your little boyfriend doesn't have a special wish to save your butt," the fake Onpu shouted._

_I could only stare on in the face of my impending demise. She was absolutely right. The others had already used their wish crystals._

_The only thought that ran through my head was..._

'_I just wish I could bring you back, Nick. I'm sorry...'_

_I braced myself as the fake Onpu swung her wand._

_CLANG!_

_I looked around in confusion. That wasn't the sound I'd expected. I looked up, and my frown turned into a wide smile; Nick was there, using what appeared to be a new wand to hold the faker back._

"_What? YOU?" the fake Onpu shouted._

"_What can I say? I just die hard," Nick shot back, deflecting the fake Onpu's wand and slamming his own into the faker, knocking her back._

"_Is it... is it really you, Nick?"_

"_Would I lie to you, Momo-chan?" Nick replied, readying his wand, the aptly named 'Promise Poron', for battle._

(end flashback)

"I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen you there, Nick," I continued, finishing up our little tale.

"That just proves I'd do anything to see you happy, Momoko," Nick replied.

My eyes began to fill with tears. He was such a sweetie...

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you, too, Momoko."

Before I could say anything else, we heard a knock at the door. I held up my Jewelry Poron, just in case.

"Kellysi-chan? Momo-chan? Is that you?"

That voice I instantly recognized. "Onpu-chan?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When everything you trusted turns around and betrays you, is it really so hard to begin trusting again?)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl  
_This Chapter: July 2nd, 2007

Note: I've got a little treat coming up near the end of this chapter! Also, I want to give a special thanks to YukiShinoya444, who helped me out with the new costume designs!

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majokai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majokai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Today's Episode: After a joyful reunion, Nick and Momoko head out with Onpu to the Majokai in hopes of procuring some answers as to why Nick's parents attacked him like they did. Because of this, all around the world, the other Ojamajos find themselves drawn back to the Majokai after so long...

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_, its sequels, or any of its adaptations or licenses, with the exception of any fan-created characters, namely Nick. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, 4Kids Entertainment, and anyone else who licenses it in their country. Let's rock and roll!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: Escape to the Majokai (Diamond Perspective: Nick's P.O.V.)

I opened the door to the shop, and indeed, our best friend Onpu Segawa was standing there. She had changed since the last time I'd seen her. She now had two pigtails in her shiny, purple hair, and she was wearing a purple and yellow vest with blue, star-embedded shorts. She was also wearing a headset that resembled the ones we'd worn as cooks during the MAHO-dou's time as a bakery.

"Onpu-chan!!" Momoko shouted as we both rushed up and embraced Onpu.

"Hey, guys," Onpu replied, happily returning the hugs. "How are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Onpu-chan," I responded. "How'd you get to New York?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Onpu explained. "Remember my old show, _Battle Ranger_? The company renewed it for another season!"

"Oh, Onpu-chan, that's awesome!" Momoko exclaimed.

"I came to New York for the filming of episode 57, and it's break time, so I figured I'd take a walk around," Onpu continued. "I was passing by Majomonroe's shop and I heard you guys! You sure sounded all lovey-dovey towards each other in there."

"You could say that, Onpu-chan," Momoko replied. "Nick and I finally realized our feelings for each other!"

"I just wish it could have happened under better circumstances," I stated, my good mood dropping like a ton of rocks.

"What do you mean, Kellysi-chan?" Onpu wondered.

"You may think it sounds crazy, Onpu-chan, but my parents attacked me. If it wasn't for Momoko, I probably wouldn't have survived," I explained.

"They did _what?_" Onpu exclaimed. "Why would they attack you like that?"

"That's why we came to Majomonroe's shop," Momoko answered. "We hoped to find something here that could give us an answer."

Suddenly, I noticed that Onpu had a rather large bruise on her left arm. It looked bad, but so familiar...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile..._

Back in Misora, Japan, we close in on the Harukaze household. A scream can be heard, and suddenly, we can hear someone laughing.

Inside the house, 15-year-old Doremi Harukaze can be seen chasing her 11-year-old sister Poppu.

"Just admit it, big sis, I got you good!" Poppu exclaimed as she ran.

"Oh, come on, Poppu, that's the same trick you used in 1st grade!" Doremi shouted. "You always tried to scare me by shouting 'BOOM' when the weatherman predicted a thunderstorm!"

"And it always worked!"

That got Doremi into a tizzy. All tricks aside, she still loved her little sister. But, as always, there were times when Poppu would still get on her nerves.

Somehow, the two quarreling sisters didn't seem to notice the two shadowed figures creeping towards them...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Karen Girls' Academy_

Down in her room, 15-year-old Hazuki Fujiwara can be seen studying for her next big test.

"Man... I miss the others..." Hazuki commented to herself, sketching down her notes on a memo pad. "I wonder how Doremi-chan is doing..."

Just like before, Hazuki didn't notice the shadowed figures getting ever closer to her...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Osaka, Japan_

"Senoo, number 45, goes up for the shot!" 15-year-old Aiko Senoo shouted, imitating a sportscaster as she prepared to make a long shot with the basketball she'd been playing with. She let her wrist flick as she took the shot, sending the ball in a perfect arc towards the basket.

"Senoo makes the shot!" Aiko exclaimed, cheering when the ball soared easily soared through the basket. "And Senoo scores!!"

Aiko let out a sigh upon catching the ball. "Man, I remember when Momo-chan always played this game with me. She was pretty good, too! Just reminds me of how much I miss Nick and the girls..."

Once again, a pair of shadowed figures creeps up on Aiko without her being any the wiser...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Back in New York..._

"Wait. Onpu-chan, what happened to your arm?" I exclaimed.

"It's... it's nothing..." Onpu hastily stated. She apparently didn't want to say something.

"Don't tell me, Onpu-chan..." I inquired, the pieces falling into place. "Your parents didn't attack you, too, did they?"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds until Onpu just broke down crying and rushed into my arms. "Yes! I don't know why! I can't believe they'd do that!" Onpu cried.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Onpu-chan..." I replied, comforting the crying Onpu as best I could.

"So, Onpu-chan's parents attacked her, too?" Momoko wondered. "Something's way wrong here..."

"Do you think we should head to the Majo-kai?" I inquired. "Maybe Hana-chan would know something about this."

"Good idea, Nick!" Momoko responded. "I think there's still a portal to the Majo-kai somewhere in here..." Momoko stated, searching for a way into the witches' world. "All right! I found it! Let's go!"

With that, I led the still-crying Onpu towards the portal that Momoko had found. Hopefully Hana-chan would be able to give us the answers we needed...

Chapter 2: Escape to the Majo-kai (Pearl Perspective: Momoko's P.O.V)

It only took a couple minutes of walking through the portal (it was a long way) to get to the Majo-kai, Nick and Onpu following me. However, this sector of the Majo-kai seemed quite unfamiliar...

"Do either of you know where in the Majo-kai we are? Because I'm stumped..." I stated, more confused than I had ever been.

"It's been a few years since we've even _been_ in the Majo-kai," Onpu explained, having calmed down. "I'm sure some things have changed since then."

"My Jewelry Poron has the ability to track the magical signatures of our friends," Nick stated, pulling out his magic wand. "I can use it to help us find our way to Hana-chan. Stand back, girls."

We did so as Nick waved his wand into the air. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore! Show us the way to Hana-chan!"_

As the familiar swirl of music notes erupted from Nick's wand, they swirled in the air and formed a sort of radar. I noticed a few blips on said radar. "Is that..."

"Yeah. The three blips together is us," Nick explained. He pointed towards another blip, one that was flashing white. "That white blip must be Hana-chan!"

Suddenly, I noticed a few other blips that had just appeared on the makeshift radar. "Hey, Nick? Who are those other blips?" I asked, pointing to the new arrivals. The first dot was pink, the second was orange, the third was blue, and the fourth was red.

"Wait. Could it be?" Nick exclaimed. "Come on!"

With that, we all headed off in the direction of the blips, following the paths that had emerged for us.

The pathways led us through some hazardous platforming challenges, but we made it through pretty easily. I always like a challenge...

It didn't take us much longer to reach the source of the blips. My mouth dropped open in surprise when we'd reached our destination; all of our friends were standing there by Hana-chan!

"Guys! You're all here!" I shouted, rushing up to the group. Nick and Onpu followed me, and we all joined in a big group hug, Hana-chan included.

However, Nick's smile suddenly faded when he noticed something about the others. "Girls? Why are there bruises on your..." he stopped abruptly upon realizing. "Don't tell me... you, too?"

"I don't know why they turned on us like that..." Doremi responded. "I'm just glad Poppu didn't get hurt in the process..."

"My parents have always been so sweet, if a little demanding about what I should wear..." Hazuki commented, wiping a few tears out of her eyes.

"I thought mom and dad got over their troubles when they got back together. This is just crazy!!" Aiko shouted.

"This is just too weird," Nick noted. "For some reason or another, all of our parents attacked us today. But I don't think they did it to vent off any steam. It's like they were being controlled by an outside source. I wish I knew what was going on..."

"I think I know."

This mysterious new voice caused us to spin around as we searched for the person it belonged to. Doremi was the first to catch it.

"No way. Fami-chan?"

Indeed, Doremi's out-of-town friend was standing there, but what mesmerized me was that she was in a witch outfit similar to ours.

"Hello, guys!" Fami exclaimed. "Especially you, Grandma Doremi!"

"What...? Grandma?"

"Can we talk about family relations later?" Nick stated, cutting straight to the point. "Fami-chan, what do you know about this?"

"Not much right now, but what Hana-chan and I DO know is that someone's plotting to bring down the Majo-kai from the inside," Fami explained. "We don't know who or why, but whoever it is has some incredible magic skills. A few of us actually think this person may be more powerful than Hana-chan!"

"That means we're going to be in a lot of trouble if we don't stop this character!" Nick exclaimed. "But the problem is, how are we going to stop him or her if we don't have our powers?"

"Hana-chan's got the answer!" Hana-chan exclaimed, pulling out a case with a series of magical notes drawn on it. She opened it to reveal a set of Magical Taps. The new ones were positively beautiful, a fusion of a diamond and a pearl with a music scale adorning the center jewel. "Fami and Hana-chan have been worried sick about you guys, so we created new magical taps for you guys!"

"Awesome!" Nick exclaimed as we all took one of the Diamond & Pearl Taps, Hana-chan and Fami included. The nine of us stood together in a circle, pressing the buttons on our taps and thrusting them up into the air.

"_Ojamajos together! Diamond and Pearl Henshin!!"_

**(Transformation sequence: We see a close-up of the Diamond & Pearl Tap, the center button emitting rays of light corresponding to each of the Ojamajos' respective colors. We now see each of the Ojamajos in diamond-shaped windows onscreen as they do a sort of pirouette with the taps before thrusting them into the air. With that, the tap glows and forms itself into a bracelet on each Ojamajo's wrist. They all jump into the air, doing a flip before throwing their arms out. Swirls of music notes surround their hands, forming gloves of their respective colors with a beautiful diamond-like sheen about them. Everyone taps their legs thrice down to their feet, which forms the boots of their uniforms. They all perform one more pirouette before a swirl of magic forms the main body of the uniform. They clap their hands twice, and this forms a witch hat that slants at the tip, forming a sort of "C". The hat falls onto their head as they all clap once more before striking their post-henshin poses. The full uniform is similar to Fami's in appearance, only a little fluffier like Hana-chan's. The shoulder pads are transparent in appearance, and the skirt is pleated and mutli-layered, similar to the skirt of the Dokkan uniforms. There are also cloud-like wings coming from the boots.)**

"_Pretty witchi Doremi-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Fami-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Hazuki-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Aiko-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Onpu-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Momoko-chi!"_

"_Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Poppu-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Hana-chan-chi!"_

When we could see again, I took a look at our new uniforms. They looked so pretty!

"Wow! This is _sugoi!!_" Doremi exclaimed.

"I've never felt such a rush of power!" Nick responded.

"It's good to be back in the saddle!" I shouted.

"Just in time, too," Fami stated. "I'm sensing something going on back in the human world!"

"Everyone! Let's get to the MAHO-dou! I just bet that Majorika and Lala are waiting!" Nick exclaimed. With that, we all rushed off.

But unbeknownst to any of us, someone was in hiding behind the throne. The only feature that can be distinguished about the figure is its long, flowing hair.

"Well. I found you at last. Nick... I'll get you back for what you did to me..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: Well, well. Who is the mysterious character? I know, but I'm not going to tell you just yet. Keeps you in suspense, huh?

Next time:

Chapter 3: Nights of the Cursed

Back in our world, the Ojamajos, equipped with their new powers, investigate a mysterious curse that is spreading through the land. Somehow, the effects of this curse seem familiar to our witch friends...


	3. Nights of the Cursed

You could say... okay, never mind that.

Things have gone from good to bad to good to worse and pretty much all over the spectrum for Nick and his friends in the past few days. Here's a recap, in case you just joined the story:

A few years after the gang had originally split from Hana-chan and given up their magical powers, Nick and his best friend Momoko had discovered their true feelings for each other... only to have their parents brutally attack them. They barely escaped with their lives.

After this, the two newfound lovers find their way to Majomonroe's Magical Sweets Shop, where, after reuniting with Onpu, they made their way to the Majokai. There, they reunite with the other Ojamajos, who all seemed to have suffered strange attacks on them by their own parents.

Through Hana-chan's new powers as Queen of the Majokai, the Ojamajos, good friend Fami included, have all been given brand new powers and gear in hopes of uncovering a mysterious plot against the world of witches.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

When we could see again, I took a look at our new uniforms. They looked so pretty!

"Wow! This is _sugoi!!_" Doremi exclaimed.

"I've never felt such a rush of power!" Nick responded.

"It's good to be back in the saddle!" I shouted.

"Just in time, too," Fami stated. "I'm sensing something going on back in the human world!"

"Everyone! Let's get to the MAHO-dou! I just bet that Majorika and Lala are waiting!" Nick exclaimed. With that, we all rushed off.

(end Momoko's P.O.V.)

The only clue we have so far as to who's behind all of this is the silhouette of a figure, biding its time, waiting for its chance to strike. The only identifiable feature of this silhouette is its long hair and its distinctly feminine voice.

"Well. I found you at last. Nick... I'll get you back for what you did to me..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Some people believe that curses actually exist. Others believe that they're just a bunch of superstitious hooey. Hard to tell, really...)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl  
_This Chapter: July 3rd, 2007

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majokai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majokai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Today's Episode: After receiving their new powers and gear, the Ojamajos head back to our world in hopes of discovering the culprit behind a mysterious new curse that is spreading across the town, causing a mysterious epidemic of child abuse attacks that seems very familiar to our heroes...

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_, its sequels, or any of its adaptations or licenses, with the exception of any fan-created characters, namely Nick. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, 4Kids Entertainment, and anyone else who licenses it in their country. Let's rock and roll! And one more thing; the mystery chick's weapons may have been inspired by too much _Kingdom Hearts_, so bear with me if I make it sound like an idiot...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 3: Nights of the Cursed (Diamond Perspective, Nick's P.O.V.)

As we all exited out of the portal that Fami had created, I looked around Misora. Things didn't seem too out of hand...

"Are you sure something's wrong, Fami-chan?" I asked, holding onto my new wand, the Shining Poron, just in case.

"I'm not exactly sure what's wrong, but all I know is that something _is_ wrong," Fami responded. "I'll try to pinpoint the source. _Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! __Where is the problem we're looking for?_"

Almost instantly, a light pink arrow appeared in the sky above Fami, leading towards the residential district.

"Of course. A lot of people live in the residential district!" I wondered. "If this is some kind of curse, whoever's using it is probably going to go where there's a lot of people! Come on!"

With that, we all raced towards the residential district, again completely oblivious to a mysterious figure hiding in the nearby bushes.

"Good. He's falling right into my trap..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The first house we came to seemed pretty normal, until I heard someone screaming. Momoko quickly rushed over to the door, attempting to open it. No such luck, as it was locked tight.

"That's _definitely_ not normal!" Momoko shouted. "What's going on in there?"

"I'd say we're about to find out," I responded, raising my foot into the air. One swift impact, and the door went straight down.

I let out a gasp of shock; the house was in chaos. Tables, lamps, and even the TV set were smashed and strewn all about. I was about to ask what had happened when the answer came running into the room. It was a 12-year-old girl with short, spiky brown hair, crying her eyes out. The very next second, the girl's parents came rushing into the room, and boy, did they look angry!

"Get back here, young lady!" the father said.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong!" the young girl exclaimed.

"Okay, STOP!!" Hazuki shouted, tears flowing from her own eyes. "I've had enough of this abuse! Stop it RIGHT NOW!!"

Not waiting for an answer, she thrust her Shining Poron out towards the quarreling family. _"Paipai ponpoi puwapua pu!__ STOP THE FIGHTING!!"_

The music notes erupted from Hazuki's wand and wound their way around the angry parents. When the notes cleared away, they looked back to normal. I looked up and noticed a black cloud had flown into the sky from both the mother and father when Hazuki's spell had done its job.

"I'll clean up here," Aiko stated, holding her own wand into the air. _"__Pameruku __l__aruku __l__arirori __p__oppun__! Straighten out the mess!"_

No sooner had Aiko said that than a swirl of blue magic notes burst from her wand, flying around the room and making it look as if nothing had been destroyed in the ensuing scuffle.

However, as soon as Aiko finished her spell, I heard another scream coming from somewhere nearby. "Come on, girls! Someone needs our help!"

With that, we were all out the door. Down the nearby street, someone in a black hood who was carrying two weapons (weapons that looked suspiciously familiar) was using the black weapon to magically hold an 11-year-old boy in the air, chanting in a language I couldn't understand. It seems like we've found our culprit!

"Hey!" I shouted, drawing the figure's attention away from the boy. I couldn't distinguish anything about this mysterious marauder other than the fact that she had the figure of a woman. That was about all I could recognize, since she was completely shrouded in the hood. I couldn't even see her face!

"Are you the one who's behind all of this?" I exclaimed, demanding an answer.

"Yes, I believe I am. What of it?" she replied.

"Then that means I have to take you down!" I shouted, drawing my wand.

"Oh, really? I'd like to see you try," she shot back, readying her dual weapons.

Everything was quiet on that street for a while, neither of us moving an inch; just waiting for the other to make a move.

The mystery girl let out a mighty battle cry and charged forward. I did the same, and we both went at it.

I made the first move, lashing out with a leaping somersault attack. However, it was quickly blocked by the girl's silver weapon. Trying again, I ripped forward with a strong dashing attack, but it, too, was stopped cold by the girl's mysterious weapons.

"That's SO not fair!" Aiko shouted. "This mystery chick's got two weapons!"

Hearing what Aiko said, I drew the Promise Poron as well, holding both of my magic wands in a duel stance.

"It's fair now, Ai-chan," Onpu responded.

"Now, lady, what was that you were saying?" I taunted.

"It would be wise not to mock me, kid," she responded. "No one, not even you, will stop me from obtaining what I'm after. This won't be the last time we meet."

"Oh, yes, it is!" I shouted, raising both of my wands and charging. "I'm finishing you off right here!"

She simply snickered. "Another time, perhaps?"

Just as I was about to strike, my world turned black and white for a couple seconds, and when I landed, the girl was gone.

"Just who was that?" Momoko asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," I replied.

Chapter 3: Nights of the Cursed (Pearl Perspective, Momoko's P.O.V.)

Things were pretty quiet after Nick's little duel with that hooded woman. After about an hour or two, we were able to undo all the curses that had been placed on the families of Misora. Though I noticed something odd about the boy that that mystery chick was trying to take care of. His eyes were all glazed over, like his... SOUL was stolen!

But... what did this weird girl want with souls? I was snapped out of my train of thought by Onpu's panicked spellcasting. I could hear her shouting _"Pururun purun famifami fa!"_ over and over again, trying to get the boy to wake up, but no such luck.

"It's no use, Onpu-chan," I noted. "I don't think magic can bring back lost souls..."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Onpu asked, on the verge of a breakdown.

"What does this chick want with souls?" Nick asked. "And for that matter, why does she insist that she knows me?"

"This is getting very strange," Doremi noted. "And I mean _strange_. First, this girl gets attacked, then there's this talk about curses along with this hooded mystery girl. What's going on here?"

"I'm not really sure," Nick replied. "But there was something very familiar about that girl. What it was, I really don't know..."

"Let's get back to the MAHO-dou," I offered. "I wonder if Majorika knows anything about what's going on..."

With that, we all ran off towards our magical hideout.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, in a realm that pretty much seemed to radiate dark magic itself, the same hooded girl we'd faced off against before was talking to a being that was completely shadow, the very essence of darkness itself.

"I am sorry, master. I failed to destroy the boy."

"It is okay, my young warrior. This is only the beginning. We will get those bothersome witches and destroy them."

The hooded girl looked at the silver key-style weapon that she was gripping in her left hand.

"I made a promise on this weapon. I will destroy him for what he did to me."

She then looked at the black weapon in her right hand.

"And with this one, I will utterly destroy him and his little girlfriends."

"This task will not be easy, my dear girl. The witches have acquired new powers from the queen of the witch world. You may not be a match for them if you decide to take them head on."

The hooded girl smirked, though we can't see it under her hood. "I am not worried, master. I have a delightful little plan."

"And what would that be, my dear girl?"

"I have seen how the boy cares for each of his friends. I will utterly destroy them one by one, and when everyone he knows and cares for is dead, I'll reveal my identity and kill him myself. I will teach him to scorn me the way he did!"

"Simply excellent, my dear. Who will you go after first?"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill them right off the bat. I'll start with little things, to hopefully turn the boy's girlfriend against the others. Her birthday's coming up, so..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once we stepped into the MAHO-dou, I felt a rush of memories flood into my mind. It's been so long!

"Majorika-sensei!" I exclaimed. "Are you in here?"

I looked around for our magical teacher, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Majorika?" Nick shouted. "Hello?"

No sign of her. Don't tell me she's gone, too...

"Hello?" Doremi exclaimed.

"Majorika-mama isn't here!" Hana-chan noted.

"She's out in the Majokai," a familiar voice stated. We all looked upwards and saw Majorika's fairy assistant, Lala, floating in the air.

"Lala!" we all shouted.

"You don't have to worry about Majorika," Lala explained. "She's off in the Majokai investigating some weird things that have been happening."

"That's what we've been doing," Poppu replied. "Fami says someone's trying to take out the Majokai."

"I heard about that," Lala explained.

"We just found a suspect as to who's behind it all," Nick explained. "On the way here, after dispelling some weird curse, we got attacked by this mysterious girl in a black hood. She says she knows me, but I don't think I've seen her before."

"I wonder who she REALLY was..." Lala asked.

Unbeknownst to us, that same hooded girl was standing right outside the MAHO-dou, holding her dual weapons up. "Okay, little blondie, let's see how you feel when all your friends forget your own birthday..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 4: Birthday Blues

As expected, the mystery girl's spell has made everyone but Nick forget about Momoko's big day. Nick's gotta find out just what the heck is going on...


	4. Birthday Blues

Birthdays.

They are known as the single most important day in a person's life.

They always celebrate the person's life with a big party, complete with tons of guests, a huge cake, and of course, tons of presents, usually always what that person has been wishing for all that year.

They are always a happy occasion, and sometimes one wonders what life would be like without birthdays. Unfortunately, someone from the realm of dark magic is about to force this question onto some of our friends.

The date is May 6th, 2007, the birthday of one of our favorite Ojamajos. As Momoko rapidly approaches her sweet sixteen, she is growing eager with anticipation. She doesn't really expect any presents; just to be able to spend her special time with the best friends she's ever had.

However, someone is planning to throw a literal wrench into Momoko's birthday plans...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the realm of dark magic, the hooded girl and the shadow creature can be seen talking again.

"Is the spell in place, my dear girl?"

"Yes, I have cast my spell on the city of Misora. When it takes effect in a few minutes, no one in the whole city will even remember the American's birthday."

"Just out of curiosity, my dark warrior, why have you chosen to make everyone forget about this one particular witch's anniversary?"

The hooded girl smirked, though we can't see it under her hood.

"Simple, master. Out of the magical auras I sensed when I came into contact with them, the American girl's aura was literally off the scale. I figured that this kind of power would be perfect for our cause. So, since her birthday is coming up, I would make her closest friends forget that her birthday even existed. This way, she would believe that her friends have turned on her and she would leave the group. When we find her, we would convince her to join our cause."

"That is so evil. I love it!"

"I had a feeling you would. I believe the time is right to cast our magic."

With that, the hooded girl raised her dual weapons into the air.

_"__Yumemiru yukata tokimeki kudasai! Activate the spell of forgetfulness!__"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in Misora, Nick can be seen walking down the street towards Onpu's house. Everyone had returned to their old Misora homes for a couple days (Fami and Hana-chan had returned to the Majokai), since things had quieted down in the evil dark magic department. It was quite obvious that they couldn't go back to their original homes, what with their parents having attacked them and all.

Nick was whistling a tune while carrying a package wrapped in gold and yellow behind his back. He had gotten something really special for his girlfriend this year, and he wanted to show the others.

After a couple more minutes of walking, he reached the door to the Segawa residence. Knocking twice on Onpu's door, he waited for a few seconds.

When Onpu came to the door, Nick showcased his little present. "Hey, Onpu-chan! I got this for Momoko, and I wanted to show it to you before I stopped by her house."

Onpu had a confused look on her face.

"Who?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Promises never fade as easily as memories.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi__ Diamond and Pearl  
_This Chapter: July 8th, 2007

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majo-kai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majo-kai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Today's Episode: A dark magic spell that has been cast on the city of Misora has caused everyone but Nick to forget Momoko's birthday, ultimately erasing Momoko from their memories. It's up to Nick alone to find the source of this disturbance and break the spell before a guilt-wracked Momoko does something drastic...

Note: The MAHO-dou is going to be a bakery just for this episode. Also, there's some new vocal songs starting in this episode:

"Sweet Song ABC Diamond and Pearl Mix" by MAHO-dou (Insert Song)  
"Dearest" by Ayumi Hamasaki (Second Ending)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_, its sequels, or any of its adaptations or licenses, with the exception of any fan-created characters, namely Nick. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation and anyone else who licenses it in their country. (I'm not saying 4Kids anymore because I just found out Toei pulled the licensing rights from them.)

Warning: There's a bit of a serious situation in this chapter. I won't say what, but you should get the gist of what that means if you read this episode's summary. Just a warning for the unprepared.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 4: Birthday Blues (Diamond Perspective: Nick's P.O.V.)

That word that came from Onpu's mouth surprised me. "What do you mean 'who', Onpu-chan? We've known Momoko since the 5th grade!"

"Sorry, Kellysi-chan, but I don't think I've ever seen anyone with that name," Onpu replied. This was getting out of hand!

"Come on, Onpu-chan, don't play dumb with me!" I exclaimed. "You know who Momoko is! She's got those ring-shaped buns in her blonde hair! How could you miss that?"

"Oh!" Onpu gasped. "Someone like that came by earlier. She asked me what we were doing for her birthday. When I told her that I didn't know who she was, she ran off crying. I hope I didn't upset the girl..."

_Okay, something's way wrong here,_ I thought. _How could Onpu just forget who Momoko was? Wait. If Onpu-chan forgot, what about the others? And why is it that they only forgot Momoko?_

"I'll be right back, Onpu-chan," I replied. "I'm going to go check on the others."

With that, I rushed off.

It was the same all around Misora. Every time I checked in with one of the other Ojamajos, they had absolutely forgotten my girlfriend, but that was the only thing they'd forgotten. They still remembered everything we've been through, new powers and everything, but apparently Momoko had been completely erased from their memories. But why haven't I forgotten?

Then, it hit me; I'd made a promise to Momoko that I'd always be with her. And I know unlike memories, promises don't fade no matter how hard someone tries to make them.

"This can't be natural. I know sometimes we forget things, but there's no way someone can forget one specific piece of information but still remember everything else," I wondered. "I'll just bet that there's dark magic behind this. Someone's trying to turn Momoko against us!"

My mind made up, I rushed towards the center of the suburbs, and just as I expected, the hooded girl from before was standing there.

"I figured you'd be the one behind this!" I shouted, pulling out my Diamond and Pearl Tap. _"Kellysi-kun! Diamond and Pearl Henshin!!"_

Once those words had left my mouth, I had changed into my Ojamajo clothes.

_"Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!"_

"Oh, please, buddy. You really think transforming is going to help?" the hooded girl replied, raising her dual weapons.

"It will when I beat your butt into the ground!" I shouted, brandishing my Shining Poron.

"Oh, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Nick, but I'm afraid it's not me you're going to be fighting today," she responded. "I've got a 'little' buddy with me." She motioned behind her, where a massive, tiger-like monster with absolutely no skin was standing, radiating the very essence of dark magic. "If you can beat the Living Bone, then the curse I placed should be broken. If I were you, though, I'd take care of the matter as fast as you can before your little girlfriend before she does something... _drastic_ in her depression."

"What are you talking..." Then, it hit me. "She wouldn't!"

"She would if she believes her best friends have betrayed her," she responded. Before any of us could respond, the Living Bone charged for me. The hooded girl retreated to a safe distance so she could watch our brawl.

The Living Bone tried to take a bite out of me with its skeletal teeth, but I quickly dodged around and laid a few combos into its side, causing it to fall to the ground in agony. Looks like I found its weak spot...

I charged my Shining Poron with my elemental powers, hoping to finish this with one strike. However, the Living Bone had apparently expected me to attack when it was down, and swung its mighty tail, knocking me off balance.

I recovered quickly and dashed forward, grabbing its tail before it could strike again. Utilizing my martial arts training, I flipped the Living Bone over, sending it into a crashing tailspin.

The instant the Living Bone recovered, it charged at me, teeth bared. I did the same, Shining Poron raised. Both of our weapons ripped forward as fast as a lightning strike. When the area was clear, I could see that my Shining Poron was lodged in the Living Bone's teeth, and it was trying to push me back. I struggled against the massive monster's pressure with all my might, but it seemed to be too strong for me.

"Ready to give up?" the hooded girl asked with a sneer.

"Never..." I shot back, my confidence returning. I slowly began pushing back against the Living Bone's grip. "Until my dying breath, I will never give up OR abandon my friends!"

As I said that, a beautiful snow-white energy aura arced up around me, causing the hooded girl to gasp in shock.

"No way! That's impossible! The only people I've ever seen with THAT kind of aura are..."

I smirked. The advantage was mine once again. I swung upwards, knocking the Living Bone backwards, its feet dragging and creating deep trenches in the ground.

"That's impossible!" the hooded girl shouted. "There's no way in hell that YOU can be a Purifier!"

"It looks like I am," I responded matter-of-factly. Turning my attention to the Living Bone once again, I ripped forward, and with one mighty slash, I was behind the monster. The attack I'd delivered caused the Living Bone to fall to pieces.

I turned towards the hooded girl. "You want to be next?"

She stepped back, quivering a bit. "This isn't over, Purifier!"

And with that, she disappeared in a swirl of darkness. The energy surrounding me disappeared into my Shining Poron.

With that, the remains of the Living Bone evaporated into mere particles, but I had no time to celebrate my victory. I had to stop Momoko before she did something drastic. I immediately broke into a sprint, racing towards Momoko's house.

"Momoko! If you haven't done it yet, DON'T DO IT!!"

Chapter 4: Birthday Blues (Pearl Perspective: Momoko's P.O.V.)

I had never felt so betrayed in my entire life. My own best friends forgetting who I am... that's the ultimate blow, if you ask me...

I had just grabbed a knife from my kitchen. If they wanted to forget me, then I may as well just end it right now...

No longer caring about what happened, I held the knife towards my heart, ready to end it with one strike. I closed my eyes, tears flowing from them.

"Nick... _gomenasai..._"

My mind made up, I thrust the knife towards my heart, but just then...

"_Yamete! _WAIT!!"

I stopped and looked towards the nearby doorway, the knife only an inch away from my heart. Nick was standing there, looking as if he'd just run a whole ten miles.

"Nick... please don't try to stop me. You probably don't remember me either..." I stated, the tears coming faster than ever now.

"Momoko, don't say things like that!" Nick exclaimed. "I'd never want to forget you!!"

I stopped as those words registered in my mind. He really _does_ care about me...

"Momoko, you have to understand. Promises don't fade as easily as memories," Nick explained, walking over and letting his arms rest around me. "Even if the whole world turned its back on you... I would always be there for you."

That settled it. I let the knife drop to the floor and returned Nick's embrace. "Oh, Nick... that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me..."

"I mean every word of it," Nick replied. "I want you to come to the MAHO-dou tonight at 7. I've got a surprise for you."

"Okay."

_6:40 PM that night..._

With about 20 minutes left before I was scheduled to arrive, Nick had gathered all the Ojamajos at the MAHO-dou with the exception of Fami and Hana-chan, who'd opted to stay in the Majokai while they sorted the problems out.

"Okay, girls, we've only got twenty minutes until Momoko gets here," Nick explained to the others, "so we're going to have to work fast. Hazuki, Aiko, Poppu, you girls tend to the decorations. Doremi, Onpu, you and I are going to take care of the birthday cake."

"What about your present, Kellysi-chan?" Doremi asked.

"I've already got that covered. Let's get to work!" Nick shouted, and everyone clapped their hands, the Diamond and Pearl Taps glowing brightly. In a flash, they were all in their confectioner outfits, which surprisingly fit quite well even after all this time.

_(Nick) "It's time for Sweet Song! Are you ready to make something delicious?"_

_"A!" (Doremi) Amaai APPLE PIE  
__"B!" (Hazuki) Bikkuri BISCUIT  
__"C!" (Aiko) Shittori CHOU LE CRÉME  
__"D!" (Onpu) Dokkiri DOUGHNUTS! (Nick) "Chocolate, __please__!"  
__"E!" (Momoko and Nick) Ehhen __ÉCLAIR_

Poppu was blowing up brightly-colored balloons, all yellow and green. And she was working fast!

"Wow, Poppu-chan, how can you do that so fast?" Aiko asked while trying to unravel the streamers from their package.

"Exercises in gym class," was Poppu's simple reply.

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Doremi) (Sore!)  
__Oishii oishii okashi no __PARADE  
__A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Doremi) (Hai!)  
__Utaeba omeme ga KIRAKIRA  
__Kyou no oyatsu wa naanikana?_

Doremi carefully cracked a couple eggs, letting the yolks fall perfectly into the bowl as Onpu began stirring them around with the cake mix. Nick added a touch of his own, using the Pastry Poron to sprinkle magic powder onto the mixture, blending it with a unique flavor.

"I'm surprised that Majorika still kept all of our old confectioners' stuff," Doremi replied while stirring the egg yolks and butter.

_"F!" (Doremi) Furesshu FRUITS PARFAIT  
__"G!" (Hazuki) Jiman no GINGER COOKIE  
__"H!" (Aiko) Honwaka HOT CAKE  
__"I!" (Onpu) Ai rabu ICE CREAM (Nick) "I bet you do."  
__"J!" (Momoko and Nick) Jarajara JELLYBEANS_

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Hazuki) (Sore!)  
__Oishii oishii okashi no PA__RADE  
__A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Hazuki) (Hai!)  
__Utaeba onaka ga GYURURURU  
__Kinou no oyatsu wa nadakke?_

As Poppu tied the balloons to strings and let them rise towards the ceiling, Hazuki was using a collection of magic markers to write the message "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOMOKO!" in bright letters. Aiko was using another magic marker to add her own touches, drawing little pictures of things Momoko liked onto the banner, such as basketballs and guitars.

_"K!" (Doremi) Kiinto KAKIGOORI  
__"L!" (Hazuki) Rettsu goo LEMON PIE  
__"M!" (Aiko) Mokkori MONT BLANC  
__"N!" (Onpu) Nanikana NATA DE KOKO__ (Nick) "That looks good!"  
__"O!" (Momoko and Nick) Ookina OSENBEI_

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Aiko) (Sore!)  
__Oishii oishii okashi no __PARADE  
__A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Aiko) (Hai!)  
__Utaeba ohana ga PIKUPIKU  
__Kyou no oyatsu wa nanitsuru go?_

"We need more than just a cake!" Onpu noted. "There's other things that Momo-chan likes, too!"

"I've got that covered," Nick noted, raising his wand into the air. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore! Bring out the foods that Momoko likes!"_

Reacting to Nick's command, all kinds of confections appeared on the nearby table. Onpu noticed that a lot of these confections smelled like sweet strawberries.

_"P!" (Doremi) Pururun PU__DDING  
__"Q!" (Hazuki) Kyuuto na __QUINCE JAM  
__"R!" (Aiko) Runrun __RARE CHEESE  
__"S!" (Onpu) Saikoo __SHORTCAKE (Nick) "My favorite!"  
__"T!" (Momoko__ and Nick__) Tappuri __TAIYAKI_

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Onpu) (Sore!)  
__Oishii oishii okashi no __PARADE  
__A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Onpu) (Hai!)  
__Utaeba okuchi ga MUZUMUZU  
__Ashita no oyatsu mo ima tabetai!_

_Oh, I love Sweet Song  
__Oh, you love Sweet Song too__ (Nick) "Don't we all?"  
__Oh, I love Sweet Song, oh, you love Sweet Song  
__Let's sing Sweet Song together_

"Guys! We have to speed up the cake! Momoko's going to be here in five minutes!" Doremi exclaimed.

"I guess it's time for a Magical Stage, girls!" Nick responded as everyone gathered in a circle and held their wands into the air.

_"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!"_

_"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!"_

_"Pameruku laruku takarakani!"_

_"Pururun purun suzuyakani!"_

_"Pipito purito p__okarakani!"_

_"Asobu soba de tokuyakani!"_

Swirls of energy surrounded the group as they performed Magical Stage. _"Help us finish this cake for Momoko!"_

In an instant, beautiful jewels seemed to spin around the group as their Magical Stage spell took effect, bringing the now-finished cake to a rest behind all the other confections. The banner that Hazuki and Aiko had been working on was now hanging from the skylight of the MAHO-dou.

"Is everything ready?" Poppu asked.

"Yes," Nick replied. "We've created the perfect birthday party. And just in time, too; Momoko should be here any second!"

Everyone hid in their planned spots, just waiting for my appearance.

_"U!" (Doremi) Uttori __UJIKINTOKI  
__"V!" (Hazuki) Beri guu __VANILLA SHAKE  
__"W!" (Aiko) Wakuwaku WAFF__LES  
__"X!" (Onpu) Kusu kusu __MIX JUICE (Nick) "Nice improv!"  
__"Y!" (Momoko__ and Nick__ Yo__rorei YO__GURT_

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Momoko) (Sore!)  
__Oishii oishii okashi no __PARADE  
__A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Momoko) (Hai!)  
__Utaeba yodare ga JURURURU  
__Kyou no oyatsu wa maadaka na?_

_"Z!" Zenbu zenbu SUKISUKI DAISUKI!  
__Okashi na okashi na okashi na  
__Okashi no suiito songu_

It was about a minute to 7 as I finally reached the door to the MAHO-dou. The instant I opened it, everyone jumped out, shouting "SURPRISE!!"

I took a look at everything Nick and the girls had done. There was a giant, triple-layer cake that said "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Momoko!" in bright yellow frosting. "You... you guys remembered after all?"

"Of course!" Hazuki explained. "We could never forget our friends!"

"You guys... that's sweet..." I stated, my eyes tearing up.

"Okay, guys, enough beating around the bush! _Birthday bash at the MAHO-dou!_" Nick shouted with a little too much enthusiasm. Thankfully, everyone agreed.

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G (__Nick__) (Sore!)  
__Oishii oishii okashi no __PARADE  
__A-B-C-D-E-F-G (__Nick) (__Got it!)  
__Utaeba daredemo shiawase  
__Kyou no oyatsu wa naanikana?  
__"Ittadakimasu!"__ (Nick) "Let's eat!"_

A couple hours later, everyone was wiped out after finishing off the cake (I still can't believe I had most of it), playing birthday games, and just gabbing the night away.

Around eleven, I noticed Doremi prodding Nick. What was he up to?

"Of course! I nearly forgot!" Nick exclaimed. He pulled out a package wrapped in yellow and gold. It looked really pretty.

"Momoko... this is for you," he said, handing me the package. I eagerly unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful jewelry box. Inside was a pair of diamond rings, one aquamarine and one opal. I took the opal ring, my hands shaking and my eyes misting up. "Nick... is this?"

"This is what's called a 'promise ring'," Nick explained to me. "It represents the promise two lovers like us have made to each other. As long as we both wear these, I'm sure we'll be together forever." Nick placed the aquamarine ring on his index finger, and I did the same with the opal ring.

"I love you, Momoko. I always have."

I swear, I might have created a river in the MAHO-dou if Nick had been any more emotional. He sure knows how to make me happy.

"I know, Nick. I love you, too."

We quickly, yet subtly closed the gaps between us, our lips ending up together. We stayed like that for about ten seconds, during which the others cheered loudly. When we broke apart, everyone was smiling brightly.

"Good job, Momo-chan," Doremi stated. "I don't think you could have found a better guy."

"We're all happy for you, Momo-chan," Onpu put in.

"Thanks, guys."

I had to fight back more tears. This was the best birthday I've ever had, made possible by the best friends I'll ever have.

Could it get any better than this?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: I'm such a freaking sap, I know.

Next time:

Chapter 5: The Forgotten Promise

After a few days of quiet, the gang decides to head to Misora High School and check up on everyone. We also learn a little more about our mysterious woman...


	5. The Forgotten Promise

Back in the realm of dark magic, the hooded girl can be seen catching her breath after a nerve-wracking battle against Nick, who had displayed some amazing powers.

"Your spell failed."

"I know that, master! What I don't understand is how I wasn't able to sense that boy's Purifier aura until it was too late!"

"That boy was a Purifier?! How did you survive?"

"I was able to escape before he could do any damage to me. Normally, I can sense even the most repressed of Purifier auras! It's like the powers the boy possesses seem to surface only at the most opportune times, like a reflex or something!"

"Either way, you must be careful with the Purifiers. You know full well of their ability to purify any form of dark magic imaginable. They are not to be taken lightly under any circumstance."

The hooded girl twirled her silver weapon. "Damn ancient white mages. It's their fault the Purifiers exist in the first place!"

"I understand your anger towards them, but you must be careful. There are only four Purifiers as of yet, but they must not be underestimated."

"If I remember correctly, the other Purifiers are Doremi, Hana, and someone else. I can't remember what her name was, but I believe she's in New York right now."

The hooded girl looked behind her, the black weapon resting on her back. "I'm going to need a LOT more energy if we're going to complete our master plan. The question is, where can I find such an energy source?"

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

She laughed evilly. "Oh, Nick, NOW you're going to be in for a rude awakening..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, Nick and Momoko had just passed by Misora High School after coming back from lunch. "Hey, Nick?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... why don't we stop by the high school? I'll just bet that some of our old friends are there!"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Nick exclaimed. "It's been way too long since we saw any of them."

"That's the idea," Momoko replied. "Let's go!"

With that, Nick and Momoko raced off towards the school. Unbeknownst to them, the hooded girl can be seen standing nearby.

"Right into my trap. Just as planned..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Friends are an important treasure to us. Friends are someone special, someone that you can share secrets with, right?)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl  
_This Chapter: July 10th, 2007

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majo-kai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majo-kai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Today's Episode: Nick and Momoko pay a visit to Misora High, finally getting a chance to catch up with their old classmates. Meanwhile, our mystery character begins a new, sinister plot...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or any of its affiliated series. They belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses the show in their country. Let's do this!

Note: This story will contain a reference to an upcoming story.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 5: The Forgotten Promise (Diamond Perspective, Nick's P.O.V.)

I felt a little lost as Momoko and I navigated the hallways of Misora High School, looking for anything that seemed familiar to us.

"It's like a jungle in here," Momoko stated. "This place makes our old elementary look like a baseball field!"

"You're telling me?" I responded. This was going to be hopeless unless we found someone familiar, and FAST!

Luck of luck, however, the nearby door opened to reveal a face that we easily recognized!

"Seki-sensei!" we both exclaimed upon setting sight on our old teacher.

"Well, well, if it isn't Nick and Momoko!" Seki-sensei responded. "I never thought you'd come back to Misora!"

"I could say the same thing for you, Seki-sensei!" Momoko replied. "I didn't know you taught at the high school!"

"I got a freelance gig two years ago," Seki-sensei explained. "It pays well, but mostly I'm happy to be teaching such smart kids. You two should stick with my class for a while! It's been so long since I've been able to see my two best students!"

"Thanks for the offer, Seki-sensei," I stated. "What are you teaching over here?"

"My first class is English," Seki-sensei continued. "We've been reading about myths and legends recently."

This piqued my interest. This reminded me of a legend I'd heard of back when Momoko and I were still living in America.

"You mean, like the Water Princess?" I inquired.

"Of course," Seki-sensei. "My mother used to tell me that one a lot when I was a kid..."

A few minutes later, after some introductions were made, Momoko and I were sitting together near the back of Seki-sensei's English class as she read about some mythical adventurer named Odysseus.

About ten minutes into the lesson, it began raining heavily, the raindrops pouring down like bullets. It was about this time that Momoko motioned towards me, beckoning me to come closer. Always happy to oblige, I scooted my desk towards Momoko's so that both desks were touching. Momoko looked outside and sighed happily.

"I love the rain," she stated. "The sounds are so soothing..."

"Yeah, I figured. My parents wouldn't shut up about the rain when I was young," I responded. "Mom told me that she and dad had a pretty bad experience with the rain once. Maybe that's why they always freaked out when it started raining."

"Do you think that we'll be able to free our parents from that curse?" Momoko asked.

"I hope so," was my simple reply.

Things were silent between us for a few minutes as Seki-sensei continued talking about Odysseus.

"Say, Nick?"

Momoko let her arm rest on my shoulder.

"Do you remember what that legend said? About the secret passageway that rests at the bottom of Lake Misora? Do you think the princess of water is still there?" she asked me.

I looked outside at the rain-soaked landscape. "Normally, Momoko, I wouldn't believe such myths and superstition. But... after everything we've been through, I'd believe anything."

Momoko snuggled up close to me. "She must be sad, having her spirit stuck in that lonely cave all by herself. She's been searching for her lost love for so long..."

I gazed at Momoko. "Yeah. It's been over 2,000 years since the prince of light passed away."

"Do you think they'll find each other?"

"I'm sure they will, Momoko. I'm sure they will."

We huddled up together, just enjoying each other's company.

We were snapped out of our trains of thought by Seki-sensei calling us up. "Nick? Momoko? Could you come to the front of the class, please?"

"I think I know what she wants," I stated, rising to my feet with Momoko not too far behind.

As per Seki-sensei's request, the two of us walked to the front of the class, trying our best to look dignified.

"Class, I'd like to take this opportunity to teach you about another legend for this unit. And, to that end, I'd like my two top students to tell us about it," Seki-sensei stated to the class, giving us our signal.

"I guess that's our cue," I noted. "I'm sure many of you have probably heard of this legend. Allow us to fill you in."

Momoko started telling the story. "About 2,000 years ago, there were two neighboring kingdoms: the Kingdom of Light and the Sanction of Water. The two opposing countries had been at war for close to a millennium.. As you know, back then, light and water were conflicting elements. That means they shouldn't be together. Apparently, no one told our royalty that."

She motioned towards me, signaling that it was my turn. "A prince from the Palace of Light and a princess from Soleanna, capital of the Sanction of Water, met by chance one day during the war. They instantly fell in love with each other. Of course, they were smart people, and knew that they couldn't be together because of their opposing elements, but that didn't stop them. They kept their love secret for many decades, but like all good things, this lovey-dovey didn't last long."

I gave Momoko a thumbs up, and she continued. "One day, the princess' father, the Duke of Soleanna, caught the two lovers together and threatened to kill them both if they didn't separate right away. This didn't discourage them, so they fled from their kingdoms and down to a secret passageway that led straight under the neighboring kingdoms. The two lived there for many more years, safe from the ravages of war, but the prince was the first to pass away. They say that the princess was so devastated that soon after her lost love disappeared, she killed herself so she could be with him."

It looked like it was my turn. "Unfortunately, the princess couldn't find her lost love, even in the afterlife. She swore that she'd find the prince, no matter how long it took. Some say that the secret place still rests deep under Lake Misora. Many believe that the spirit of the Water Princess resides there, still waiting for her lost love to return to her."

The instant I finished, the entire class erupted in applause.

"Looks like they loved it," I noted to Momoko.

"Um, I have a question," one of the boys near the back inquired. "Has anyone in Misora ever seen the Water Princess?"

"Excellent question," I replied. "No one in Misora has really seen the Water Princess, but they say that for one night every thousand years, her spirit rises from Lake Misora, still searching for her prince of light."

"I think tonight may be the night!" someone else exclaimed.

"No one really knows exactly when she appears, but we're all hoping for an appearance," Momoko finished up.

Suddenly, the entire class was talking about just about everything relating to the Water Princess, including what they'd do if they ever met her.

"Guess we got them interested," Momoko noted with a giggle.

Chapter 5: The Forgotten Promise (Pearl Perspective, Momoko's P.O.V.)

By the time 3:00 had rolled around, the rain had stopped and everyone was heading home for the day. We'd said our goodbyes to Seki-sensei and headed towards the MAHO-dou to check on the others.

However, on the way there, we ran into that hooded chick again. Man, she just won't freaking give up!

"Well, I thought I'd find you here," I replied, holding my Shining Poron in a battle stance.

"You should know that wherever there is darkness, you'll find me," the hooded girl stated.

Just then, I noticed what she was doing. She had both of her weapons raised into the air, and she was channeling their power to hold a 13-year-old boy with spiky red hair up.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" I shouted.

"What does it look like?" she responded. "I need a suitable source of pure energy if I'm going to achieve my master's plan."

Once she'd finished speaking, the boy she'd been holding fell to the ground, completely motionless. His eyes were completely glazed over, just like before.

Nick drew his own Shining Poron and stepped forward.

"Why are you going around stealing people's souls like that?" Nick exclaimed, anger rising with each word. "You've got no right!"

"On the contrary, my young friend, I believe I am entitled to the things I'm doing," she shot back. "It should be my birthright with the way I've been treated!"

"So you had a rough childhood. That doesn't give you the right to steal innocent children's souls like you're doing! What did they ever do to you?" I exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" the girl shouted, swinging her dual weapons. "What business is it of yours?"

"It IS my business when you start hurting my friends!" Nick exclaimed, shifting into battle stance. "Momoko, let's do it!"

I nodded, bringing out my Diamond and Pearl Tap.

_"Kellysi-kun! Diamond and Pearl Henshin!" _

_"Momo-chan! Diamond and Pearl Henshin!"_

As the light from our transformations intensified, I noticed that the hooded girl had to step back, covering her face. So, the light hurts her, huh?

_"Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!"_

_"Pretty witchi Momoko-chi!"_

Once we were in our uniforms, we faced down the hooded girl, who had drawn her dual weapons. "Oh, you want a fight, do you?" she taunted. "Very well, then. It's a fight you'll get!"

With that, she charged, swinging both of her weapons. Nick and I took this opportunity to try out our new tag-team attack.

As the hooded girl continued her charge, Nick stood in front of me, tensed up and ready. We waited for just the right moment...

"NOW!!" Nick shouted, leaping into the air. That was my cue!

I took a step back and prepared my Shining Poron like a baseball bat. When Nick came down from his leap, I swung for all I was worth, ricocheting my boyfriend towards our hooded adversary. She clearly hadn't expected this move, as Nick's pinballing self collided with her, knocking her straight to the ground.

Unfortunately, she was up quick as a flash, twirling her weapons around before striking forwards, creating a shockwave that consisted of both light and dark energy. I was just barely able to dodge it, as it came out quite fast.

"Oh, come on. Is that the best you've got?" she taunted, turning into what appeared to be a ball of dark light and moving towards us. I looked around frantically; I couldn't keep track of her like this!

I felt something behind me, but too late, as the hooded girl came out of the black light and struck with a vicious combo, knocking me straight into the air.

"Momoko!" Nick shouted as I fell to the ground, dropping my Shining Poron.

"You're going to pay for that!" Nick exclaimed, a fierce snow-white energy aura concentrating around him. I'd never seen THIS kind of power before...

The hooded girl gasped in shock. Apparently, she'd seen this mystery power before.

"I'm not scared this time, Purifier!" she shouted, raising both of her weapons.

_Purifier? Where have I heard that name before?_ I thought as Nick charged for the hooded girl.

Their weapons clashed with a bright burst of light and a powerful pressure wave that almost knocked me halfway across the street.

They both struggled to get the other to let their guard down, but no such luck. The power struggle continued for a while, and neither seemed to have any intention of letting up.

Suddenly, Nick smirked. What was he up to...?

"You know, you should really watch where you step," Nick taunted. The hooded girl seemed confused... that is, until Nick brought his foot down hard on hers. Nice!

"OW!! You little..." she shouted, trying not to put pressure on her sore foot. This gave Nick the perfect opportunity to leap into the air, Shining Poron spinning in his hand. Before I could even react, Nick ripped forward with a brutal triple strike before finishing up with a powerful uppercut that sent the hooded girl flying. I also noticed that the hooded girl's weapons had fallen out of her hands. Man, are we lucky today or what?

"No! Oathkeeper! Oblivion!" the hooded girl shouted, trying to call her dual weapons.

"I don't think so, lady!" Nick shot back, holding his free hand towards the flying weapons. In an instant, Oathkeeper and Oblivion came flying into Nick's possession. With Nick, the two mystical blades floated alongside him as he made his move.

I smiled brightly as I watched the tables turn. Every time Nick attacked now, Oathkeeper and Oblivion would attack alongside him, as if they had a mind of their own.

Finally, Nick then took a step back and then thrust his weapon forward, creating a sort of wind beacon around the tip. This final attack, combined with the forces of Oathkeeper and Oblivion, was too much for the hooded girl, and it sent her flying into the side of a nearby building, surprisingly not destroying it in the process.

"I... I can't believe this... defeated by my own weapons..." the hooded girl said to herself, struggling to stand after that last brutal attack. Nick smirked.

"What did I tell you before? There's no way you're going to win!" he shouted.

The hooded girl picked herself up, calling her weapons back to her. "You got lucky this time," she shot back. "Next time, I won't be so merciful." And with that, she disappeared.

"Well, now that THAT'S taken care of, let's get to the MAHO-dou," Nick stated. "I think the others are worried sick about us."

Of course! I almost forgot!

Together, Nick and I raced over to the MAHO-dou, another victory fresh in our heads.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in the realm of dark magic, our mystery girl stumbles back, quite exhausted from the battle.

"This isn't possible! How could my own weapons turn against me?" she exclaimed.

"You must be warned," the mysterious voice of her 'master' rang out. "The boy is indeed a Purifier. He possesses many unseen powers."

"I thought I had him this time..."

Standing up as best she could, she pulled her hood down to reveal that she had long, flowing brown hair and deep sapphire eyes.

"But next time, things will be different."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: A very Nick and Momoko-centric episode today, I noticed.

Next time:

Chapter 6: Misora High Ambush, Act 1

A few days later, a new student joins the class at Misora High, and Nick can't shake the feeling that he's seen her somewhere before. But that'll be the least of their worries when a horde of shadow creatures ambush the school...


	6. Misora High Ambush! Act 1

Back in the realm of dark magic, our mystery girl stumbles back, quite exhausted from the battle.

"This isn't possible! How could my own weapons turn against me?" she exclaimed.

"You must be warned," the mysterious voice of her 'master' rang out. "The boy is indeed a Purifier. He possesses many unseen powers."

"I thought I had him this time..."

Standing up as best she could, she pulled her hood down to reveal that she had long, flowing brown hair and deep sapphire eyes.

"But next time, things will be different."

A small smile of sorts formed on the center of the shadow creature.

"So, I finally see your face, my dear girl. Why so shy about appearances?"

She smiled, letting Oathkeeper rest on her shoulder. "After what he did to me, I didn't want to show my face to anyone for a while. That's why I wore this hood."

"Didn't that hood belong to the members of that ancient civilization?"

"Actually, yeah. But those stupid freaks from the Syndicate had no idea what kind of power darkness really was."

She spun Oblivion in her right hand, looking towards the other side of the area.

"We are going to need much more energy for my return," the master proclaimed. "You must step up your little plan."

"Don't worry, master," she replied. "I've got a new plan. And I'm sure this one will work.

"For your sake, it better."

With that, the master disappeared.

"He thinks he can just turn on me like that? Mark my words, Nick, I'll show you a thing or two."

She wistfully looked up, remembering the day the master had found her. Back then, she had been terribly depressed ever since the incident, and she wouldn't talk to, let alone face anyone. She had been wandering through the streets for hours, until she came across a dark alley... and _him._

(flashback)

_She suddenly noticed that something eerie was in the air. She turned her protected gaze towards the entryway, and she noticed what appeared to be a being of pure shadow. She couldn't see much else with her arms over her eyes, nor did she want to... not after what he did._

_"My dear girl. You look upset," the shadow spoke in a deep, gravelly voice._

_"Go away!" she shouted. "I really don't feel like talking..."_

_"I understand your pain."_

_This caused her to lift her head. "You... you do?"_

_"You have been shunned by your best friend... sullied... betrayed. I know that feeling all too well."_

_"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" she shot back defensively. The shadow spoke again._

_"I tell only the truth. You feel betrayed... and I know you want to get back at him."_

_She thought for a moment._

_"I can give you the power you need to exact your revenge," the shadow propositioned._

_"You... you can do that?"_

_"All I ask is that you open your heart to my influence. I can give you powers you have never even dreamed of."_

_She slowly stood up, letting her arms fall to her sides and revealing tear-stained sapphire eyes; the very essence of betrayal._

_"Good, my dear girl."_

_Suddenly, she began glowing an eerie shade of green..._

_...but she wasn't afraid anymore._

"It was the master who gave me Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He said that they once belonged to someone very special to him. Wonder who that was?"

"They belonged to my son," the voice of the master spoke. "He wielded the _kagiyaiba_ Chikaikinen and Maigo no Omoide long ago, until he was killed by my own best friend. That is the reason I became the dark being I am today."

"I understand," she responded. "I guess losing your only child is enough to push anyone over the edge."

"You must be careful with the weapons you wield. While we are dark beings, the Oathkeeper and Oblivion contain a unique mixture of light and dark powers. The light brings agony to us of the darkness."

"Don't worry, master. I won't let the light take me."

"Well said, my dear."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Looks can be deceiving. Have you ever heard the phrase "don't judge a book by its cover?" That cover may be hiding a secret...)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl  
_This Chapter: July 11, 2007

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majo-kai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majo-kai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Today's Episode: A brand-new student has joined the class at Misora High, but Nick can't shake the funny feeling that he's seen her before. Suddenly, though, this feeling of familiarity is the least of his problems when a horde of shadow creatures attack the school. Can Nick and the Ojamajos save the day?

Note: I know I'm being a tease about the mystery chick's identity, but rest assured, all will be revealed in due time.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_, its sequels, or any of its adaptations or licenses, with the exception of any fan-created characters, namely Nick. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and anyone else who licenses it in their country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 6: Misora High Ambush Act 1 (Diamond Perspective, Nick's P.O.V.)

It seemed to be another normal day in the English class that Seki-sensei was teaching. Momoko and I had stopped by again to help out with some of the tougher words they'd been learning.

It felt kinda cool to act like teachers while Seki-sensei was out for a bit. She'd said she had to go meet someone in the office. Speaking of which, Momoko had her hair down today. She says it makes her "feel like I'm a teacher", but I think it was to impress me, since I'd never seen her with her hair down before.

Momoko was writing some English words like "familiar" and "adaptation" on the chalkboard while I helped the class pronounce it in English. What a team Momoko and I make, huh?

"See? I told you it was a good idea to stop by the high school," Momoko said to me.

Suddenly, Seki-sensei came walking back in, effectively disrupting our little lesson.

"Class, I have some good news. We have a new student joining us today!" Seki-sensei explained.

"We seem to be getting a lot of new kids lately," I noted. Momoko stood at rapt attention.

"This girl is a transfer student from America, where Nick and Momoko came from. Please come in, dear," Seki-sensei continue.

The new girl walked in, and the class shouted all kinds of greetings. I got a good look at her: she was wearing a sky blue tank top, yellow Capri shorts with matching sandals, and had long brown hair tied into two ponytails. Her eyes were an incredible shade of strawberry pink.

"I'm glad to be here, too, guys. My name is Haruka Reisei," she stated, writing her name on the chalkboard, once in English and again in Japanese.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "For someone who came from America, you're pretty good with Japanese!"

"_Arigatou_," Haruka stated quite fluently. "I took a Japanese language class before I left America. It's tougher than you might think."

"Yeah, Momoko and I learned that the hard way," I replied. Something felt weird, though. I know Haruka was new here and everything, but I couldn't quite shake the feeling that I'd seen this girl somewhere before...

Lunch hour came by quickly enough. Momoko and I decided to have our lunch together by the giant cherry tree that stood near the edge of the school grounds.

As we ate, I almost didn't notice Haruka walking up with her own lunch.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" she asked.

"Go right ahead," Momoko responded.

Haruka sat between the two of us and unpacked her lunch.

"_Utsukushii no hi desu,_" Haruka stated quite fluently.

"It sure is," Momoko replied. "The weatherman said the high was going to be at least 100 degrees today."

"That just proves you can't trust weathermen," I retorted with a laugh.

"You're pretty good with Japanese, Haruka-chan," Momoko stated.

"I know," Haruka replied, blushing at the affectionate treatment. "It took a while to learn, but it was pretty cool when I could speak it fluently and confuse the heck out of other people."

"I can relate," Momoko continued. "When I first came to Japan, for a while, I didn't know what the heck some people were saying. That's culture shock for you."

Haruka laughed. Something still felt familiar to me...

That's when Haruka noticed my thoughtful expression. "Something wrong, Nick?"

"Oh, um... it... it's nothing. It's just that you remind me of someone, Haruka-chan. Who it is, I can't seem to remember..."

"Don't worry, Nick. I'm sure you'll remember."

"_Arigatou_, Haruka-chan."

"My pleasure."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next few days progressed quite well. Everything was quiet, at least in the dark magic department. No sign of that hooded girl, either...

Things were going well...

...so why was I worried?

Just call it a gut feeling, really, but I knew.

_Some_how, I knew something was about to go sour.

Chapter 6: Misora High Ambush! Act 2 (Pearl Perspective, Momoko's P.O.V.)

As the week went by, I kept noticing that Nick looked a little tense, like something would blow up any second.

It _had_ been about a week and three days since the last dark magic attack, so I wonder if maybe it was that?

Friday came fast enough (thank god!) and that meant it was time for a little game Seki-sensei always played with her class on Fridays. Nick and I walked into the class just in time.

"Oh! Nick, Momoko, come in, you're just in time!" Seki-sensei exclaimed.

"Friday game time, huh?" Nick inquired.

"Of course. Pull up a chair, I'm almost ready-"

Just then, an explosion was heard, and something crashed through the nearby wall, filling the room with a cloud of dust.

When we could see again, everyone gasped in shock; tons of mysterious creatures were protruding from the hole that had just been created. They seemed to be complete shadows, the very essence of darkness.

"What in the...?" Haruka exclaimed, nearly snapping out of her seat in shock.

"I don't think _that_ was part of the game plan!" Nick exclaimed.

Before we could react, the shadows charged and leapt at the class, who kept trying to get them off, but to no avail.

"Nick! We've got to do something!" I shouted.

"We've got to transform! It's our only chance!" Nick replied.

"But..."

"I know what you're thinking, Momoko, but think some more. We don't really have a choice! Would you rather have your classmates dead?"

I looked at him. He was absolutely right...

"Okay. But we have to make sure no one says the w-word. Got it?"

"Right! Let's do it!"

With that, and not wasting any more time, we pulled out our Diamond and Pearl Taps, much to the surprise of the class. The light radiating from the pendants drew the shadows' attention away from their prey.

"What are you two up to?" Seki-sensei asked.

"We'll explain once those shadow freaks are gone!" I responded, holding my tap into the air. Nick did the same with his.

_"Kellysi-kun!"_

_"Momo-chan!"_

Bright light burst from our taps.

_"Diamond and Pearl Henshin!!"_

We floated into the air as the taps did their job. The class watched in awe while the shadows backed off from the light that enveloped both of us. When it cleared, we were once again in our Ojamajo clothes, Shining Porons at the ready.

"Wow!" Haruka exclaimed in amazement.

_"Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!"_

_"Pretty witchi Momoko-chi!"_

"Okay, which of you shadow freaks wants to be first?" I taunted.

Suddenly, one of the larger shadows lunged for me, but Nick was already one step ahead, performing an uppercut with his Shining Poron that easily vaporized it.

"We've got to get them out of here before they hurt anybody!" I exclaimed to Nick.

"Way ahead of you, sweetie. _Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore! Take these freaks to the lake!!_"

In an instant, all of the shadows vanished. The class gasped in surprise.

"That was so cool! Are you guys w-" someone started.

"Um, for the sake of both of us, I really don't think you should say it," Nick quickly cut in.

"Wait, Nick! What about the rest of the school?" I suddenly realized.

"You're right! We've got to help them out!" Nick replied. "Everyone, you get out of here and find a safe place! Momoko and I will take care of things here!"

So they did. Nick and I repeated this in every room of the school where the shadows had invaded, getting our friends to safety and taking care of the shadows.

Once everyone was safely out of the school, we decided to finish off the remaining shadows. However, this thought was quickly interrupted when the last of the shadows began joining together. They eventually formed into a gigantic monster with hollow eyes and a white face mask. A giant shaman-like thing was on its back, possibly controlling it. The monster roared viciously.

Nick sighed. "We may need some help."

_To be continued..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Index of Japanese terms used in this episode:

_Kagiyaiba_: keyblade

_Chikaikinen_: Oathkeeper

_Maigo no Omoide_: Lost Memories

_Utsukushii no hi desu_: It's a beautiful day

Next time:

Chapter 7: Misora High Ambush! Act 2

Nick and Momoko run into big trouble while defending Misora High, but you'd be surprised who helps them out of this jam...


	7. Misora High Ambush! Act 2

Previously on_ Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl:_

"_I tell only the truth. You feel betrayed... and I know you want to get back at him."_

_She thought for a moment._

"_I can give you the power you need to exact your revenge," the shadow propositioned._

"_You... you can do that?"_

"_All I ask is that you open your heart to my influence. I can give you powers you have never even dreamed of."_

_She slowly stood up, letting her arms fall to her sides and revealing tear-stained sapphire eyes; the very essence of betrayal._

"_Good, my dear girl."_

_Suddenly, she began glowing an eerie shade of green..._

_...but she wasn't afraid anymore._

(Nick's P.O.V.)

The new girl walked in, and the class shouted all kinds of greetings. I got a good look at her: she was wearing a sky blue tank top, yellow Capri shorts with matching sandals, and had long brown hair tied into two ponytails. Her eyes were an incredible shade of strawberry pink.

"I'm glad to be here, too, guys. My name is Haruka Reisei," she stated, writing her name on the chalkboard, once in English and again in Japanese.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "For someone who came from America, you're pretty good with Japanese!"

"_Arigatou_," Haruka stated quite fluently. "I took a Japanese language class before I left America. It's tougher than you might think."

"Yeah, Momoko and I learned that the hard way," I replied. Something felt weird, though. I know Haruka was new here and everything, but I couldn't quite shake the feeling that I'd seen this girl somewhere before...

The next few days progressed quite well. Everything was quiet, at least in the dark magic department. No sign of that hooded girl, either...

Things were going well...

...so why was I worried?

Just call it a gut feeling, really, but I knew.

_Some_how, I knew something was about to go sour.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

"Nick! We've got to do something!" I shouted.

"We've got to transform! It's our only chance!" Nick replied.

"But..."

"I know what you're thinking, Momoko, but think some more. We don't really have a choice! Would you rather have your classmates dead?"

I looked at him. He was absolutely right...

"Okay. But we have to make sure no one says the w-word. Got it?"

"Right! Let's do it!"

With that, and not wasting any more time, we pulled out our Diamond and Pearl Taps, much to the surprise of the class. The light radiating from the pendants drew the shadows' attention away from their prey.

"What are you two up to?" Seki-sensei asked.

"We'll explain once those shadow freaks are gone!" I responded, holding my tap into the air. Nick did the same with his.

_"Kellysi-kun!" _

_"Momo-chan!" _

Bright light burst from our taps.

_"Diamond and Pearl Henshin!!"_

We floated into the air as the taps did their job. The class watched in awe while the shadows backed off from the light that enveloped both of us. When it cleared, we were once again in our Ojamajo clothes, Shining Porons at the ready.

"Wow!" Haruka exclaimed in amazement.

_"Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!"_

"Pretty witchi Momoko-chi!" 

Once everyone was safely out of the school, we decided to finish off the remaining shadows. However, this thought was quickly interrupted when the last of the shadows began joining together. They eventually formed into a gigantic monster with hollow eyes and a white face mask. A giant shaman-like thing was on its back, possibly controlling it. The monster roared viciously.

Nick sighed. "We may need some help."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Looks can be deceiving. Have you ever heard the phrase "don't judge a book by its cover?" Because that cover may be hiding a secret...)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl  
_This Chapter: July 12th, 2007

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majo-kai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majo-kai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Today's Episode: Nick and Momoko valiantly continue to defend Misora High from the shadows and various other dangers. But when they get in over their heads, you probably won't believe who bails them out...

Note: Some new songs!

"Go Girl! Koi no Victory!" by Morning Musume (Second Opening)  
"The Other Promise" by Yoko Shimomura from _Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix_ (Mysterious Woman Battle)  
"Houkiboshi" by Younha (Third Ending)

There's one more song, but I don't want to reveal it until the end of the chapter for spoiler reasons. Okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_, its sequels, or any of its adaptations or licenses, with the exception of any fan-created characters, namely Nick. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and anyone else who licenses it in their country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 7: Misora High Ambush Act 2 (Diamond Perspective, Nick's P.O.V.)

"We've got to call the others!" Momoko shouted. "I don't think even we can take this freak alone!"

"My thoughts exactly, Momoko," I replied, pulling out a diamond-shaped cell phone. Quickly dialing, I became impatient as I waited through the ringing.

"Hello?" Doremi's voice answered.

"Doremi-chan! Round up the others and get your butts over to Misora High School! We've got BIG trouble!" I shouted.

"Right! We're on our way!"

I put the Diamond and Pearl Call away just in time to narrowly avoid a swipe from one of the Groundshaker's massive limbs. I suddenly noticed that I was glowing white again. Apparently, my Purifier powers seem to reveal themselves in a crisis situation.

"Hey, buddy! Pick on someone your own size!" I shouted, performing a backflip and discharging a burst of white energy that knocked the Groundshaker back a couple feet.

Unfortunately, it recovered quickly and roared, creating a gust that nearly blew the both of us off of our feet.

"What the heck?" I shouted. This thing was WAY too strong to be your average run-of-the-mill giant monster!

"Nick! I'm sensing some enormous dark energy coming from that thing!" Momoko exclaimed, just barely managing to hold off another swing from the Groundshaker.

"Figures."

Suddenly, I could see the Groundshaker open its mouth wide and begin to gather energy. That didn't look good.

"Momoko!!"

"I see it!" Momoko exclaimed, raising her Shining Poron to the sky. _"Peruton petton pararira pon! Shield us from energy's might!!"_

Reacting to Momoko's command, a gold barrier put itself up around us.

"Are you sure that thing's going to hold, Momoko?" I asked.

"I hope so. Otherwise, we're probably good as dead."

Sure enough, the Groundshaker let loose with a massive orange beam of energy that thundered forward and struck the shield that Momoko had put up.

"Looks like it worked," Momoko stated with a grin. Just then, however, the Groundshaker increased the power of its beam attack, causing the under-pressure shield to shake.

"That can't be good," Momoko noted.

Eventually, after enough charging up, and despite our efforts to hold the shield up, the Groundshaker's massive beam destroyed the shield and knocked us straight into the school wall, forcing us out of our witch outfits.

I looked towards Momoko; she had been knocked unconscious from the force of the blast. The Groundshaker roared and prepared another beam attack.

"Hey! You've got no right to blast my friends!"

I looked around for the source of this new arrival, but found nothing.

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of a sword slash and the Groundshaker shot forward, roaring in agony. I saw a beam of light run down the center of the massive beast before it split cleanly in two and then evaporated into black particles which disappeared into nothingness.

Once the remains of the Groundshaker had evaporated, I was clearly able to see our savior - it was Haruka!!

What weirded me out even further was that she was carrying a weapon similar in design to the silver weapon that the hooded girl was carrying. The only differences that I could spot were that instead of silver, Haruka's weapon was gold, and I couldn't detect a single trace of dark energy in the weapon.

Before I could say anything, Haruka reached into her pocket and threw something into the air. The silhouette of a golden flower covered Momoko, and when it disappeared, she had regained consciousness and her wounds were healed.

"What just happened?" Momoko asked after picking herself up.

"I just saved your butts," Haruka replied, slinging the mysterious weapon on her shoulder.

"Haruka? What's going on here?" I asked, my mind going in all sorts of directions.

"Oh, you mean what I just did. I've had this weapon for a while now. I don't really know how I got it. When I was around eight years old, it just appeared in front of me. I think it chose me for something. What, I was never able to find out."

"Either way, Haruka-chan, we should be thanking you for that save back there," Momoko added in. "That one blast forced us out of Ojamajo form AND knocked me unconscious. I don't even want to VISUALIZE what another one would have done!"

"Then let's clean house and get rid of the rest of this infestation!" Haruka exclaimed, twirling her weapon.

Chapter 7: Misora High Ambush Act 2 (Pearl Perspective: Momoko's P.O.V.)

I whole-heartedly agreed with Haruka. I felt it was up to us to take care of these little invaders. They had NO right taking over our school like this!

Together, the three of us raced around the school, putting an end to the mysterious shadow creatures. I was pretty surprised at some of the higher-ranked ones.

Once we'd cleared the final room of the school of the shadow infestation, Doremi and the others finally arrived.

"Took you guys long enough!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry we're late," Doremi stated, catching her breath. "We got caught up in something."

"Is the party over?" Aiko shouted, swinging her Shining Poron.

"You wish, my dear witch," a very familiar voice rang out. We all turned around to face the hooded girl from before, complete with her dual weapons. "I'm afraid the party's just getting started."

"Guess we got here in time then, huh?" Onpu noted, brandishing her own Shining Poron.

Suddenly, Haruka stepped up, wielding her own weapon. "You girls and boys just sit back and relax. I'll handle the robed freak."

"Well, well. Looks like I have a new challenger," the hooded girl taunted, tensing up for battle. "Do you think you have what it takes to tangle with the likes of me?"

"Little lady, I don't _think._ I _know_," Haruka responded, shifting into battle stance.

Before anyone could have a say in things, the hooded girl charged forward, turning into a tornado of sorts and striking with Oathkeeper. Haruka quickly brought her weapon up and blocked the strike, countering with a jumping lunge attack.

The attack actually connected and HARD, sending the hooded girl flying back a few feet.

"You're actually better than I thought," the hooded girl stated. "But this is where it ends."

With that, the hooded girl leapt to the top of the nearest building by the school. Haruka looked up at her, readying her weapon.

"What's she up to?" I asked.

Suddenly, Haruka leaped into the air, performing a somersault around the telephone pole and running up the side of the building. I'd never seen ANYONE, much less one of our own, do something like that before!

As Haruka neared, the hooded girl drew her weapons and leapt towards the flying brunette. The tension was high as they inched ever closer.

"I can't watch..." Hazuki stated, covering her eyes.

Just as the hooded girl was about to strike, Haruka ran on the building again, just passing the hooded girl by, and to our complete surprise, swung her weapon, knocking the hooded girl downwards!

As her opponent fell, Haruka propelled herself downwards, preparing for another attack. The hooded girl tried to strike, but each attack was easily deflected until Haruka slammed her weapon into the hooded girl, effectively driving her into the side of the skyscraper. OUCH!

Haruka landed gracefully on the ground just in time for the hooded girl to fall down, clutching her chest.

"You... you're stronger than I thought," she noted. "However, you can not resist me forever. You're a part of me. We will meet again."

With those rather confusing words, the hooded girl disappeared.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Haruka taunted, letting her weapon rest on her shoulder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Later, at the MAHO-dou..._

"Really? For me?" Haruka asked upon catching sight of the spare Diamond and Pearl Tap I was holding towards her.

"Of course, Haruka. You deserve to be one of us after the way you helped us out today," I explained.

"We'd love to have you on our team, Haruka-chan," Doremi stated.

"It'll make it that much harder for those dark freaks to beat us!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Why don't you give it a try, Haruka?" Nick asked.

"I'd be delighted. _Reisei-kun! Diamond and Pearl Henshin!!_" Haruka shouted, her tap rising into the air.

When the light cleared, Haruka was in her new Ojamajo uniform, which resembled Hana-chan's old outfit, only instead of pure white, it was mix of white and strawberry pink, to match her eyes.

_"Pretty witchi Haruka-chi!"_

Haruka opened her eyes and looked at her new uniform. "Wow, _sugoi!_ I look so pretty in this dress!"

"Welcome to the team, Haruka," every one of us said at the same time.

"YAY!!! Hana-chan has another Mama!!" Hana-chan exclaimed, rushing up and embracing Haruka tight.

"Okay, Hana-chan, I'm excited, too, but you don't have to hug me to death!" Haruka joked while returning the hug.

"She gets excitable pretty easily," Nick explained.

"Say, Haruka, you think we could see a spell?" I inquired.

"Of course! I've already got the words," Haruka stated, getting into position. She flicked her wrists out and her magical batons appeared in her hands. She spun them around while clapping her hands.

_"Yumemiru takami narifuri yatta! Let the mirrors spin like records!!"_

She thrust the batons towards the mirrors at the other end of the room, which emitted a pink magical energy. Just as Haruka commanded, the mirrors began spinning around rapidly.

"I knew I still had it in me," Haruka stated.

I was very happy for our new friend. Our first chapter may have closed, but as always, a brand new chapter is about to begin...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: There's one more new song today, but I didn't include it in the list on the chapter preview for spoiler reasons. But now that we're at the end of the chapter, here's the other new song:

"The Last Element" by Kouji Wada (Haruka's Transformation Song)

Next time:

Chapter 8: The Fall of a Friend

With Haruka now a part of the Ojamajo team, they're seemingly unstoppable. That is, until the loss of one of her friends forces her to choose who she's truly loyal to...


	8. The Fall of a Friend

Back in the realm of dark magic, the hooded girl walks in, trying to catch her breath.

"Who IS that girl?" she asked no one in particular. "How did she defeat me so easily?"

"You should know the reason, Erika," the shadowed figure stated. "After all, she is a part of you."

"I acquired most of the power when we split, so I should be the more powerful one!"

"Maybe her being in the world of light has given your light side enough time to regain her powers. That would explain why she's gotten so strong."

"I won't stand for this," Erika exclaimed, angrily swinging Oathkeeper. "Those little witches will soon know the true meaning of fear. I swear it..."

"You will have your opportunity soon, my dear. I figure the best way to start is by taking out the leader."

"You mean the eldest Harukaze girl?"

"The one and the same. Take her out, and the rest will fall like pins."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, Nick, Momoko, and Haruka were walking towards Misora High, when they noticed a poster on the nearby telephone pole. It read, "MISORA HIGH SCHOOL 5TH ANNUAL BAKE OFF, THIS SATURDAY!!"

"Bake off?" Momoko asked in English. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking that we'd paste the competition, then we're on the same page, Momo-chan," Haruka answered.

"Let's round up the girls and head to the shop. The Sweet House MAHO-dou will live again!" Nick exclaimed.

"You act kinda silly sometimes, Nick," Haruka noted.

"I guess it's become a habit," was Nick's simple reply.

With that, the three raced off towards the MAHO-dou, unknowing that they were being watched yet again...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Keeping secrets can be tough sometimes. It actually depends on whose secret you're keeping...)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl  
_This Chapter: July 20, 2007

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majo-kai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majo-kai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Today's Episode: The gang decides to enter Misora High's Annual Bake-off, confident that they'll paste the competition. But, little do they know, one of their own is in incredible danger...

Note: The "Sweet Song ABC Diamond and Pearl Mix" will be heard again in this episode! And sorry if I haven't updated in a while; I'm working on a co-op story with YukiShinoya444.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_, its sequels, or any of its adaptations or licenses, with the exception of any fan-created characters, namely Nick. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and anyone else who licenses it in their country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 8: The Fall of a Friend (Diamond Perspective, Nick's P.O.V.)

Once we'd arrived at the MAHO-dou and switched into our confectioner's outfits, we were all ready for another round of cooking. But this time, we were making MUCH more than just a birthday cake.

_(Nick) "It's time for Sweet Song! Are you ready to make something delicious?"_

_"A!" (Doremi) Amaai APPLE PIE_  
"_B!" (Hazuki) Bikkuri BISCUIT  
_"_C!" (Aiko) Shittori CHOU LE CRÉME  
_"_D!" (Onpu) Dokkiri DOUGHNUTS! (Nick) "Chocolate, please!"  
"E!" (Momoko and Nick) Ehhen ÉCLAIR _

Momoko was helping Doremi create her famous brownies. "Just like Beth used to make," Momoko commented.

"I'm sure they'll be beautiful, Momo-chan," Doremi responded, watching Momoko tie up the bags that the brownies would be in. Momoko kept reminiscing on how Beth would easily make the twist-ties for the package.

"_F!" (Doremi) Furesshu FRUITS PARFAIT  
_"_G!" (Hazuki) Jiman no GINGER COOKIE  
_"_H!" (Aiko) Honwaka HOT CAKE  
_"_I!" (Onpu) Ai rabu ICE CREAM (Nick) "I bet you do."  
_"_J!" (Momoko and Nick) Jarajara JELLYBEANS_

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Hazuki) (Sore!)  
Oishii oishii okashi no PARADE  
A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Hazuki) (Hai!)  
Utaeba onaka ga GYURURURU  
Kinou no oyatsu wa nadakke? _

"Hey! Give that back!" Aiko shouted.

"Relax, Ai-chan," Haruka reassured. "I was an amazing cook myself back in America. I know what I'm doing."

With that, Haruka cracked a couple eggs, the yolks falling perfectly into the bowl of cake mix. Aiko watched in awe as Haruka stirred the mix together, not spilling a single drop.

"Sugoi, Haruka-chan! You really are good!"

"_Otou-sama_ was a famous cook himself. He taught me a lot of what I know," Haruka explained.

"_K!" (Doremi) Kiinto KAKIGOORI  
_"_L!" (Hazuki) Rettsu goo LEMON PIE  
_"_M!" (Aiko) Mokkori MONT BLANC  
_"_N!" (Onpu) Nanikana NATA DE KOKO (Nick) "That looks good!"  
_"_O!" (Momoko and Nick) Ookina OSENBEI_

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Aiko) (Sore!)  
Oishii oishii okashi no PARADE  
A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Aiko) (Hai!)  
Utaeba ohana ga PIKUPIKU  
Kyou no oyatsu wa nanitsuru go? _

Hazuki and Onpu were making strawberry cupcakes with chocolate frosting, though Onpu was decorating the cupcakes with sprinkles that made each cupcake look like a work of art.

"Wow, Onpu-chan, you really pay attention to detail," Hazuki noticed.

"I don't just want them to _taste_ good, Hazuki-chan," Onpu replied. "I want them to _look_ good, too. A confection's appearance is usually what draws them in."

"Oh, I never thought of that."

"_P!" (Doremi) Pururun PUDDING  
_"_Q!" (Hazuki) Kyuuto na QUINCE JAM  
_"_R!" (Aiko) Runrun RARE CHEESE  
_"_S!" (Onpu) Saikoo SHORTCAKE (Nick) "My favorite!"  
_"_T!" (Momoko and Nick) Tappuri TAIYAKI_

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Onpu) (Sore!)  
__Oishii oishii okashi no PARADE  
__A__-B-C-D-E-F-G (Onpu) (Hai!)  
__Utaeba okuchi ga MUZUMUZU  
__Ashita no oyatsu mo ima tabetai!_

_Oh, I love Sweet Song  
Oh, you love Sweet Song too (Nick) "Don't we all?"  
Oh, I love Sweet Song, oh, you love Sweet Song  
Let's sing Sweet Song together _

"Nick! I'm having trouble with this stupid batter! I can't get it to stay still!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, here I come," I replied, walking up to the cake mix and raising my Shining Poron. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore! Stand still with the batter's mix!"_

With that, my spell took effect, forcing the cake mix to stay perfectly still as Momoko added the final ingredients.

"I just HATE it when the batter won't stay still," Momoko added. "It screws up the whole thing sometimes."

Suddenly, Momoko leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. I began blushing, but Momoko stated...

"There was a bit of cake mix on your forehead."

_That_ got me blushing.

"_U!" (Doremi) Uttori UJIKINTOKI  
_"_V!" (Hazuki) Beri guu VANILLA SHAKE  
"W!" (Aiko) Wakuwaku WAFFLES  
_"_X!" (Onpu) Kusu kusu MIX JUICE (Nick) "Nice improv!"  
_"_Y!" (Momoko and Nick) Yororei YOGURT_

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Momoko) (Sore!)  
__Oishii oishii okashi no PARADE  
__A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Momoko) (Hai!)  
__Utaeba yodare ga JURURURU  
__Kyou no oyatsu wa maadaka na?_

"_Z!" Zenbu zenbu SUKISUKI DAISUKI!  
__Okashi na okashi na okashi na  
__Okashi no suiito songu_

We all worked for quite a while, making sure that our confections would be the best we could make them. We weren't really that worried about curfew. After all, there was no way we'd be going home until this whole mess is fixed.

It was around 10 PM that we finally finished our little confection collection.

"Well? What do you guys think?" Doremi asked, staring at the nearby table, which was filled with just about every confection imaginable.

"Job well done, girls," I stated. "Come Saturday, we'll show those amateurs how you REALLY make confections!"

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Nick) (Sore!)  
__Oishii oishii okashi no PARADE  
__A-B-C-D-E-F-G (Nick) (Got it!)  
__Utaeba daredemo shiawase  
__Kyou no oyatsu wa naanikana?  
__"Ittadakimasu!" (Nick) "Let's eat!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 8: The Fall of a Friend (Pearl Perspective, Momoko's P.O.V.)

Later on, Nick and I were stationed at his old house, just watching late night TV and enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, I let out a burst of laughter towards the person on the TV. "Who writes these peoples' gags?" I exclaimed in between giggles.

"It just proves that, for some reason, Japan always saves the funny stuff for the late hours," Nick replied.

About a half-hour later, once the show ended, I laid back on the couch, my feet dangling from the side.

"Is there anything else on?" I asked as Nick kept flipping through the channels.

"Nope, _nada. _They're just reruns. All the basic channels have new stuff, but they're just talk shows," Nick noted. "If we only had digital cable in this house. I KNOW channel 254 has some good stuff right now..."

"Things have definitely changed since we moved," I explained. "Mom and Dad used to like this show so much..."

Nick suddenly noticed that my eyes were beginning to tear up. He let his arm rest around me. "Don't worry, Momoko. We'll get through this and get our parents back. I promise, okay?"

"Thanks, Nick. You're too good to me, you know that?"

I leaned over and kissed him. When we pulled apart, I yawned. "Man, all that cooking really took it out of me..."

"You wanna go to bed?" Nick asked.

"Sure... hey, can I share your bed? Like we did that one time when we were nine?"

"Your wish is my command, sweetie," Nick stated, hoping he didn't sound like a total idiot. He never was too good at being romantic...

Once we'd reached his room, we slipped into our pajamas and closed the windows. It was supposed to get cold tonight, and I knew that Nick didn't want to take any chances.

Once under the bed covers, Nick whispered to me, "_Oyasumi nasai_, Momoko. I love you..."

"I love you, too, Nick..."

We snuggled close to each other, and were fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I can't remember the last time I slept so well...

The next morning, Nick and I woke up bright and early (around eight), despite the fact that the bakeoff wasn't until two o'clock. I guess I always was an early riser...

After a quick breakfast, we headed off to the MAHO-dou to meet up with the others...

...but they weren't there!

"You guys are early," Haruka stated, having just walked in.

"Really?" I inquired.

"Normally, the others don't get up until around eleven on a Saturday," Haruka explained. "But don't worry. They'll be here."

Together, the three of us passed the time by talking about random things, like what we wanted to be when we grew up.

True to Haruka's word, a couple hours later, the others had arrived.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Doremi asked.

"Let's move out!" Nick exclaimed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two o'clock came by pretty fast, and everyone who had an entry in the bakeoff was proudly displaying it.

"Man, it looks like we've got some serious competition," Hazuki noted.

"Just stay calm, girls," Nick responded. "Don't freak out."

Unfortunately, it seems that fate has a nasty habit of interrupting when it's not really welcome, because at that moment, another loud explosion resounded.

"Okay, this is getting old," Nick stated, spinning around to face the hooded girl yet again.

"I guess it _has_ become a habit," she replied, holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion in a fighting stance.

"Why won't you just leave us alone?" Doremi shouted, raising her Shining Poron.

"Because... I'm not leaving until I have what I came for," the hooded girl replied.

Quick as a flash, she brought her hand up and discharged some sort of dark magic from her palm. The energy blasted straight through Doremi before any of us could react.

"DOREMI-CHAN!!" I exclaimed.

"Little lady, you just made a big mistake!!" Nick shouted, angrily charging forward.

However, before Nick could get an attack in edgewise, the hooded girl swung Oblivion and knocked him back a few feet.

"You're not taking Doremi-chan!!" Nick exclaimed, charging again. This time, Nick's attack actually connected, causing the hooded girl to stagger, nearly dropping her weapons.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but this girl's soul is mine!!"

Just then, the hooded girl retrieved her weapons and spun them around her, creating a sort of energy field. I knew what meant.

"HIT THE DECK!!" I exclaimed, and we all took cover just as the energy field expanded and covered a good portion of the cafeteria. Once it was clear again, everything seemed back to normal, except...

...Doremi was nowhere to be found!

"What the heck just happened?" Aiko exclaimed.

Nick could only say a couple words...

"They got Doremi-chan..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Index of Japanese terms:

_Oyasumi nasai:_ Good night

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I was kinda sleepy today, and that impaired my writing a bit. Don't worry, the next chapter will make up for it!

Next time:

Chapter 9: Succumbing to the Darkness

With Doremi's soul gone, the Ojamajos question what they're going to do. But, for some reason, Nick's exhibiting some strange behavior. What's happening to him?


	9. Succumbing to the Darkness

We close in once more on the realm of dark magic.

Erika, the hooded nemesis of the Ojamajos, walked into the area, holding a pink ball of light in her hands.

"I can't believe I actually did it! That was too easy," Erika noted to herself. "The master is going to be pleased."

"HEY!!" a voice shouted. Erika looked down at the ball of light in her hands. Was it SPEAKING to her?

"Of course. The Harukaze girl's soul is still intact. I forgot she could talk to me."

"You just FORGOT that?" Doremi's voice exclaimed. "Ooh, if I wasn't a little ball of light, you'd be sorry, lady!"

"Oh, shut up, Harukaze," Erika responded. "You'd best be quiet or I'll shut that little yap of yours but _good_."

"Is something wrong, my dark warrior?" the voice of Erika's mysterious master rang out.

"I'm fine, master. The soul of the Harukaze girl just gave me some lip," Erika explained.

"There's not much she can do about it, though," the master stated. "Without her soul, she really isn't much use to us."

"Actually, I think she will be useful to us, Master Morticon," Erika replied. "We can keep the Harukaze girl here, and when the others come to her rescue, we can take them out one by one. It's the perfect plan!"

"Such evil," Morticon stated. "That is the very reason I chose you as my apprentice."

"_Arigatou,_ Master Morticon."

Suddenly, something clicked in Erika's mind.

"Say, master? When I was working with that old dark witch, I remembered the boy saying that he'd destroyed you. Is that really true?"

"Oh, no, my dear. I merely imitated my death so I could come to the dark realm and regain my powers over the years."

"Are you back to full power yet, master?"

"Not yet, my dear. But when I am, those witches will pay for what they did. I swear it."

Erika looked above her. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I miss that girl... she was my only friend before you found me..."

"The blonde one?" Morticon answered.

"Yes... she treated me like a princess back when Haruka and I were one being. How I miss her..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(There are people who fear powerful magic, so they call it "dark magic". But what IS dark magic, really?)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl_  
This Chapter: July 20, 2007

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majo-kai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majo-kai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Today's Episode: After the loss of Doremi, the remaining Ojamajos are in quite a pickle: they've never lost one of their own before. However, for some odd reason, Nick's behavior is becoming quite unruly. Just what could be going on?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_, its sequels, or any of its adaptations or licenses, with the exception of any fan-created characters, namely Nick. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and anyone else who licenses it in their country.

Note: I've got a little bonus thing at the end of this chapter!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 9: Succumbing to the Darkness (Diamond Perspective, Nick's P.O.V.)

I could only stare in shock at the spot where Doremi once was.

"Wait a minute. Something doesn't add up here," Aiko noticed. "Why'd that hooded lady only go after Doremi? Why not the strongest of our group?"

"You know, Ai-chan, you're right!" Onpu exclaimed. "I don't understand why she didn't go after someone like Kellysi-chan or Momo-chan... they're clearly the strongest out of all of us..."

"Suddenly, that time I had to read _The Art of War_ is flashing in my head," Hazuki noted.

Momoko, however, said nothing, quite concerned about me.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Momoko asked me. Just then, who else but Reika Tamaki should come up, a wide grin on her face.

"So, are you guys ready? I can already tell you're not going to win the bakeoff with MY delicious cakes," Tamaki had to comment, acting as if nothing had even happened.

"Tamaki-san, this is REALLY not the time!" Momoko noted.

"I'll just bet Kellysi-chan knows that he can't win against me," Tamaki stated. She was always a show-off...

Just then, I found myself shooting to my feet, anger evident in my brown eyes.

"Why don't you SHUT UP, Tamaki?!" I exclaimed, my fists clenched tightly. All of a sudden, a dark aura sprang up around me, only adding to my fierce look.

This evidently scared Tamaki, causing her to run off. The others looked at me, quite surprised.

"What the...?"

That was when I noticed the way everyone was staring at me. My mysterious dark aura quickly disappeared as I took in the situation.

_What just happened?_ I thought.

Suddenly, I'd realized what just happened. I slowly backed away from the girls.

_I don't think it's safe to be around them anymore..._

I quickly bowed my head, saying "_Gomenasai!_" before running off.

"Nick, wait!!" Momoko exclaimed.

"What was that all about?" Hazuki asked.

"I don't know, but I've got to find Nick before he gets in trouble!" Momoko responded, and with that, she was off in a flash.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As I ran, I began wondering why such a dark power had surfaced like that. I'd never been in contact with any dark power like THAT before...

"So, I see your darkness has awakened."

I quickly stopped running and turned around to see Erika standing there, wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion as always.

"A dark power of your magnitude could be very useful to us," Erika explained. "If you join me and the master, we can hone your inner darkness."

"Me, join a dark being like you?" I exclaimed. "You can go straight to hell, little lady! I'm not in the mood!"

"Well, then, if you won't join us, I guess I'll have to destroy you," Erika stated, shifting into battle stance. "But, you do realize that your little girlfriend may not want anything to do with you because of your darkness!"

"SHUT UP!!!" I shouted, the dark aura surrounding me again. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MOMOKO!!! SHE'S BEEN THE GREATEST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD!!"

"I pity you," Erika reprimanded. That was the last straw.

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP!! You've got NO RIGHT to talk about my girlfriend like that!!" I exclaimed, bringing out my wand.

Erika simply smirked under her hood. "What good will that little thing do?"

"You want me to show you?" I challenged, raising my Shining Poron into the air.

**("Rage Awakened" by Yoko Shimomura plays)**

_"Shine down, Hikari!!"_

With that call, my wand shape-shifted into a sword with handles made of light, a blade of crescent moons, and a sunburst at the tip.

"Like that trick's going to work on me again?" Erika shot back. "I've already seen that thing's power."

"Then how about I demonstrate something for you?" I shouted, holding Hikari into the air.

_"Hikari!! Blind them with your burning light!!"_

That call caused another blinding flash to fill the street. When it cleared, my weapon had changed again. This time, the handle was a rose petal, the blade was a yellow, vine-covered lightning bolt, and the tip was a glowing sun.

"What the...?" Erika exclaimed.

"Of course. You never got to see this trick after you escaped from Majoaku, you little spy. You're going to regret ever crossing my path!!" I exclaimed, holding my weapon into the air.

_"Diamond Tempest!!"_

I began to gather light energy from all around me, and when I'd collected enough, I spun Hikari in a circle and the energy I'd collected shot forward in the form of about a million tiny shards of light. The attack constantly slammed into Erika, until she fell to the ground, badly damaged.

"I told you you'd regret it!"

"This isn't over, boy."

With that, Erika disappeared into a dark portal.

"I don't think so! You're not escaping this time!!"

"NICK!!"

I quickly turned around and noticed Momoko approaching.

Chapter 9: Succumbing to the Darkness (Pearl Perspective, Momoko's P.O.V.)

I never knew I could run that fast in my life, but I had to find Nick before it was too late.

I'd looked just about everywhere: the suburbs, downtown, near the high school, but I'd found absolutely no trace of my boyfriend. Where could he have gone?

I remembered the look in his eyes when I saw him: lost and scared. I'd never seen that look before...

"Nick... where did you go?" I stated to no one in particular.

Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"I don't think so! You're not escaping this time!!"

That was Nick!! I stepped up my sprint, and caught sight of him just as that hooded girl from before walked into a dark portal.

"NICK!!" I called out. He noticed me, but suddenly began running away.

"Nick, wait!!" I exclaimed, following him. He led me on a city-wide chase that lasted about an hour. When I finally caught up to him, we had returned to the high school.

"Nick! What's wrong? Why are you running from me?" I asked out of concern.

"You wouldn't understand, Momoko!!" Nick replied, starting to run away again. This time, I was ready, grabbing Nick's arm to keep him from running again.

"What's the matter, Nick?"

"You saw what happened, Momoko! I don't think I should even be around you guys if that power gets out of control!" Nick exclaimed.

"But, Nick, don't you remember what you told Yuki-chan about HER dark powers?" I replied.

Suddenly, Nick remembered the exact words he'd relayed to our old friend...

"_Yuki-chan, just hear me out," Nick pleaded. "I understand that you don't like having that dark magic inside of you. But dark magic doesn't always have to be bad or evil. The controller of the magic can make it whatever he wishes to be. In my eyes, it's only 'dark magic' if the controller uses it for evil purposes. You're a unique case, Yuki. Light and dark just seem to blend within you in a way I've never seen in my life. While it may be dark magic, it's your dark magic. It belongs to you, and no one else. Remember, it doesn't have to be evil. It can be used for good if that's your wish."_

Nick finally calmed down as he remembered. "But why do _I_ have dark powers like Yuki?"

"Maybe it happened when you and Yuki-chan were fighting Majoaku," Momoko explained. "When I was helping Saiki to safety, I kept feeling a wicked dark energy there."

I shifted the focus of my topic as I kept Nick calm and in control. "Listen, Nick. You have to understand. Even if you DO have dark power hidden inside of you, I won't think any less of you," I explained, holding Nick close to me. "I love you, Nick. And I always will."

"_Arigatou,_ Momoko. What would I do without you?" Nick replied, returning the embrace. Just then, I noticed something glowing on the ground nearby.

"What's that?" I asked in English.

Nick looked over towards where I had pointed. There was a gold music note pendant there. Suddenly, Nick let out a gasp.

"That's the thing Doremi-chan always wears in her hair!" Nick exclaimed. "I think we may be able to bring her back with this!"

"Are you sure that's possible, Nick?" I asked, a little confused.

"Of course! Remember what Yuki-chan said when she was training us?" Nick replied. "The _soten kisshun _can bring anything back to full strength as long as there's something left of what we're trying to bring back!"

"Really? You think that would work?" I inquired.

"We may as well give it a shot," Nick responded.

With that, we stood up and began to focus our Purifier auras on the little pendant in front of us.

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily!" we both exclaimed, calling upon the spirits of life. Our auras surrounded us and the pendant began to glow.

"Twin sacred return shield!! _Soten kisshun, I reject!!_"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in the realm of dark magic, Erika was walking around, twirling her weapons, when all of a sudden, the little pink ball of light that was Doremi's stolen soul floated into the air.

"What the...?" Erika exclaimed, making a grab for the little light spark, but to no avail.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The pendant floated into the air, surrounded by a snow-white glow as we poured our Purifier powers into our spell.

"Please, come back to us, Doremi-chan..." I heard Nick whisper.

As if responding to that call, the pendant floated a little higher and a pink ball of light appeared in the air. That ball of light quickly expanded and transformed into our friend.

Once our auras settled down, the newly reformed Doremi looked around, confused about her surroundings.

"How'd I get downtown?" she asked. Nick and I just couldn't resist rushing up and throwing our arms around her.

"DOREMI-CHAN!!" we both squealed.

"Okay, okay, guys," Doremi teased, returning the hugs.

"It's good to have you back, Doremi-chan," Nick stated.

"It's good to be back."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko: Welcome to the _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl_ Bonus Theater!!

Nick: Our little collection, created just for you! Enjoy the show!

(Author's Note: This is just a little idea I thought of. At the end of every chapter until the end of the story, I'll be putting in a little skit that involves the Ojamajos during quiet times in _Diamond and Pearl._ These little skits will just be random ideas I thought of. So, without further ado, here's the first skit! Enjoy!)

Bonus Theater 1: Ice Cream Scream

It was a hot summer's day, and Nick and Momoko were sitting on a bench in Misora Park, just enjoying each other's company and trying to stay cool.

"Man, I'm so _hot_ today," Momoko stated, wiping a few beads of sweat off of her forehead.

"That's summer for you," Nick replied, fanning himself in hopes of beating the heat. So far, no luck.

"Isn't there some way we could cool off quick?" Momoko asked her lover. "We'll fry for sure if we try to head back home, and the AC is busted at my place..."

"I HATE it when summer doesn't give you any options," Nick replied as Momoko held him close.

Suddenly, the approaching notes of a jaunty melody and the giddy screams of the young caught their attention.

"Wait a minute. Upbeat melodies..." Momoko inquired.

"Kids screaming for a fudge pop..." Nick continued.

Just then, it hit them.

"_ICE CREAM MAN!!"_ they both exclaimed, jumping up into the air.

"What a coincidence, huh?" Nick stated, pulling out some money from his pocket.

"Hurry, Nick! We have to get over there before he's gone!"

With those words from Momoko, the two lovers rushed off towards the direction of the ice cream man.

However, once they had the frosty treat dispenser in their sights, Momoko gasped in shock upon seeing the incredible line that stood before them.

"Aw, man!" Momoko exclaimed.

"We can still make it!" Nick replied. "Come on!"

With that, the two began forcing their way through the massive line in hopes of getting to the ice cream man before he left.

"He's starting the engines!" Momoko exclaimed, pointing towards the truck.

"Leap for it!" Nick shouted...

...but it was too late. The ice cream truck had split, and so had the line, leaving Nick and Momoko to crash onto the ground.

"Drat!" Momoko shouted, snapping her fingers in frustration.

"We still have a chance," Nick explained. "We'll just wait at another of his passing spots."

"Hey, good idea!" Momoko replied.

_About 12 minutes later..._

Now, Nick and Momoko were waiting by a bench in the suburbs near where Doremi lives.

"He'll be coming in about a minute. You know what to do, Momoko?" Nick explained. Momoko nodded her head in understanding.

The jaunty melody could be heard again as the ice cream truck passed by a little quicker that it was on a usual run. This time, Nick and Momoko were ready, summoning their Purifier auras and reaching out.

Their hands closed around the truck's bumper, causing it to skid to a stop under the combined might of the lovers' enhanced strength.

Once the truck had stopped completely, the two walked up to the window.

"Um, excuse me, ice cream man?"

The door opened, and the ice cream man began looking around for his potential customers, apparently ignoring Nick and Momoko.

"HEY!!" Nick shouted.

_That_ caught the ice cream man's attention.

"Okay, then. Now that I have your attention, can Momoko and I have a..." Nick asked, but was quickly interrupted when the window began closing.

"Hey! HEY!!" Nick exclaimed. "Well, sooner or later, he's got to... what the?"

That last was brought on when the front of the ice cream truck opened up and the ice cream man rode away on a bicycle.

"Aw... I wanted a fudgesicle," Momoko stated, a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh, very clever," Nick said to himself.

_About 15 more minutes later..._

The two lovers were now stationed at the ice cream stop near Misora High School, saying hello to Seki-sensei along the way.

This time, the ice cream truck went by at an unholy speed, knowing that Nick and Momoko were waiting.

As it passed by, Nick stepped out near its path, shouting "HALT!!"

That didn't work, as the truck just zipped on by.

"That's what I thought."

Nick thrust his hand out, discharging a Purifier energy beam in the shape of a clawed hand that lashed out and grasped the bumper of the truck tightly.

However, at the speed the truck was going before, it quickly broke free of Nick's Purifier hold and sped away.

"NO!!" Momoko exclaimed. "I want my fudgesicle..." Momoko burst into tears. Nick hated seeing his girlfriend cry. Suddenly, Nick jumped up into the air, his Shining Poron appearing in his hands.

"_THAT DOES IT!!"_

Nick spun the wand around as he chanted his spell. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore! Stop right there, buddy, we want ice cream!!"_

With that call, a swirl of magic notes appeared around the escaping ice cream truck, stopping it dead in its tracks. Nick manipulated his spell in order to bring the ice cream truck over to their position. Once it had been set down on the ground, Nick made his move, forcing the window open before the ice cream man could drive away.

"HEY!! Listen, buddy, Momoko and I have been hailing you all over the city!" Nick exclaimed. "WHY WON'T YOU STOP FOR US?!"

"I'm in a hurry today, kid! I don't have time to serve everyone I meet that wants an ice cream bar!" the ice cream man explained hastily.

He shouldn't have said that. Nick quickly reached over and grabbed the ice cream man's collar. "Listen, little man. Look over at that girl," Nick explained, pointing to the crying Momoko. "I don't like to see my girlfriend cry. All she wants is an ice cream bar!"

That seemed to convince the ice cream man. He apparently knew what Nick would to do him if he denied the request. "W-what... w-w-what kind, sir?"

Nick's tone turned cheerful. "Two deluxe fudgesicles, _onegai._"

Still shivering in pure fright, the ice cream man handed Nick the ice cream bars, after which Nick handed over the money for payment. With the transaction complete, the ice cream man sped off in his truck.

His mission complete, Nick walked back to Momoko, handing her one of the fudgesicles he'd purchased. Her tears instantly disappeared, her frown becoming a wide smile.

A couple minutes later, the two lovers were happily licking the frozen chocolate treats when Momoko walked up and kissed Nick on the forehead.

Before Nick could ask, Momoko stated, "You had a bit of ice cream on your forehead."

_That _got Nick blushing like mad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 10: Taking on a New Form

Master Morticon, fed up with Erika's constant failures, finally regains his full power and escapes from the dark realm in hopes of challenging our Ojamajo friends. Will they be ready for such a powerful evil?


	10. Taking on a New Form

Once more in the realm of dark magic, Erika can be seen holding her weapons into the air, discharging a stream of dark energy into the mysterious portal where her master, the mysterious Morticon, currently resides.

"I am curious, my dear girl. Where did you find this much dark energy?" Morticon.

"If you must know, I actually just found it in that realm of nothingness. You know, where the boy and that one Purifier girl battled that Majoaku character?" Erika responded. "Apparently, Majoaku left a good chunk of her energy in that realm when Nick and Yuki destroyed her."

"It's her own fault, really," Morticon responded. "She failed to notice that her own daughter had all but surpassed her in power."

"Finally," Erika mentioned, handing over the last of the energy she'd collected. "That's all the energy I have to give, Master Morticon."

"You have done well, my dear girl," Morticon responded. "Just a little more, and I will finally be free from this damned prison. I am quite grateful to you for giving me all this energy."

"I am happy to hear you say that, Master Morticon," Erika replied, bowing her head gracefully.

"Once I am free, those little 'Ojamajos' will know what fear truly is," Morticon continued, laughing evilly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, down the early morning streets of Misora City, things seem to be quiet.

Over the horizon, we can see a girl of about 15, with long, wavy light brown hair. She is wearing a light purple vest with a blue jacket, a red and orange skirt, and a cap with a spherical symbol on it. She looks towards the rising sun.

"I'm home at last. Nick... I'll bring you home with me. I promise..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(I'm actually out of things to say here.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl  
_This Chapter: July 27th, 2007

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majo-kai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majo-kai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Today's Episode: A girl that Nick made a promise to years ago is back, and she is determined to be Nick's bride. Momoko, obviously, is quite jealous. Meanwhile, Morticon, fed up with his disciple's constant failures, finally gains enough power to break free from the realm of darkness. What could this mean for our Ojamajo friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_, its sequels, or any of its adaptations or licenses, with the exception of any fan-created characters, namely Nick. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and anyone else who licenses it in their country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 10: Taking on a New Form (Diamond Perspective, Nick's P.O.V.)

Momoko and I were still glad to help out Seki-sensei on the weekdays. We didn't have much else to do, being that Erika and her mysterious master were pretty quiet for the past couple weeks, ever since Doremi's soul was stolen and quickly returned.

Right now, Momoko and I were reading an old English legend to the class, unaware that someone was rushing towards this very room.

"They say that the two legendary creatures ruled over the special elements," Momoko explained. We would be talking in English for this whole lesson, only speaking Japanese when we absolutely needed to.

"In this very legend, Dialga was the controller of time, and Palkia was the controller of space," I explained. "However, the two deities really hated each other."

"Legend has it, that when Dialga and Palkia's battles became too much for even the oracles of the time to handle, the spirits of the three lakes rose up and used their divine powers to seal Dialga and Palkia into another dimension, where their powers would not cause any damage," Momoko continued as we drew rough sketches of Dialga and Palkia onto the chalkboard, using the books we were researching for references.

"However, it is stated in the ancient legend that by collecting a trio of special artifacts, the seal has a chance to be broken for only one night every 10,000 years," I finished up the tale, only to have a young girl with spiky blue hair raise her hand.

"Mr. Kelly? What kind of artifacts were they?" the girl asked.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal. You can just call me Nick. As for the artifacts..." I explained, drawing rough sketches of the three legendary artifacts onto the chalkboard. I probably should have signed up for an art class, huh?

"The Azure Flute, the Time Flower, and the Revolving Clock are necessary if someone wishes to break the seal..."

No sooner had I said that than the room's door quickly slid open, revealing an exhausted girl with long, wavy brown hair, wearing a light purple vest with a blue jacket, along with an orange and red skirt and a cap that looked kinda familiar to me.

"Is... is there something the matter, miss?" I asked in my normal language. "If you're looking for Seki-sensei, I think she went to the office..."

"NICK!! I found you!!" the girl cried, charging forward and throwing her arms around me. The speed at which she was running knocked us both to the ground. Momoko would have been flattened had she not jumped away.

"Um, can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked while trying to shake off the mysterious girl.

"Oh, come on, Nick, don't you remember me?" the girl replied upon hearing that. "It's me! 'Leaf'!"

Suddenly, I recognized that name. That was the nickname I gave one of my old friends...

"Ichiyou? Ichiyou Kitakaze?" I asked.

"Oh, Nick! You DO remember me!" she exclaimed, squeezing me even tighter.

"Ichiyou... you can let go of me now..."

She let out a soft gasp before releasing me and allowing me to pick myself up.

"How long has it been, Nick?" Ichiyou asked.

Suddenly, before I could answer, I noticed Momoko; she didn't look too happy.

"Nick? Who is this girl?" Momoko wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Oh, I guess I forgot," I replied, hoping to calm Momoko down. "This is Ichiyou Kitakaze, which means 'leaves of the north winds'. I always used to call her 'Leaf'."

Momoko still had that look on her face. "Oh, I guess I should mention that I knew her before I met you."

That got her to calm down. "Oh, YEAH!! You told me about her when we met!"

"Of course. I guess it's just been way too long since I've seen her..." I noted.

"Now, Nick?" Ichiyou asked. "When am I supposed to be your bride?"

That question hung for a few seconds. Momoko looked absolutely shocked, while I was as confused as all get out.

"Um... what?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, Nick! Remember our promise?" Ichiyou replied. "When you saved me from those bullies? You promised to marry me one day when we were older!"

I looked towards Momoko; this one wasn't going to be easy to get out of...

"You promised her WHAT, Nick?" I could hear Momoko say. Some of the other students began conversing about this little development.

"Look, it was like seven years ago, Momoko!" I hastily explained. She seemed to be running out of patience. "A couple months after we made that promise, she left for Osaka! I guess the memories just sort of faded into the back of my mind..."

I whispered so that only Momoko could hear, "I don't think she knows that you and I are a couple yet. You think we should tell her?"

Her angry face was replaced by a curious look. "Well, she obviously is still your friend, Nick. I really don't want to hurt her feelings..." she whispered back.

"I understand, Momoko, but she seems fixated on this marriage promise. Plus, we're still kinda young..."

"Did you forget, Nick? The legal age in Japan is a bit younger than it was back in America."

I groaned. "This could be a problem..."

Chapter 10: Taking on a New Form (Pearl Perspective, Momoko's P.O.V.)

So, for the whole day, Ichiyou, or as Nick affectionately called her, 'Leaf', followed Nick around like a puppy to its master, continually asking about their marriage promise. I tried my best not to explode about it, since apparently, Ichiyou didn't know that Nick and I were a couple.

However, aside from the marriage thing, I noticed that Nick and Ichiyou were pretty close. As the day went on, Nick told me everything he remembered about her: she was spunky, kind, incredibly loyal, and never backed away from a challenge.

I quickly became friends with Ichiyou as the hours passed, finally not getting so miffed whenever Ichiyou asked Nick about the marriage. However, I hadn't even noticed the brewing force of a mysterious dark energy somewhere I couldn't quite pinpoint...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I can't believe it..." Erika stated, holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion at her sides. "I've finally collected enough energy to revive you, Master Morticon!"

"I thank you for everything you've done, Erika," Morticon explained, now that we can finally see his true form: a man of about 25 with spiky black hair, sharp purple eyes, and a royal-style robe. Also noticeable was the fact that curved, steel horns were protruding from the sides of his head.

"_Arigatou_, Master," Erika stated.

However, Erika suddenly felt a powerful pulse wave push her back. The next thing she knew, she had been blasted a couple feet away, her weapons sprawled about on the ground.

"What the... what was that for, master?" Erika asked, quite confused.

"Simple, Erika. Now that I'm free, I don't need the likes of you," Morticon explained, twirling his staff around.

"You... you're betraying me?" Erika exclaimed, picking up her weapons.

"You were merely a pawn. I no longer need you."

"You... you gave me shelter. You gave me hope when I felt betrayed by the world. And now... YOU WOULD BETRAY ME??!!" Erika screamed, brandishing her weapons and charging for Morticon.

"I'll teach you to mess with my world!!" Erika shouted, only to be knocked back by another pulse wave. This didn't discourage her, as she picked herself up and charged again.

This time, however, Erika was lifted into the air by a dark energy lance that had pierced right through her. It didn't kill her, being that both Erika and the attack she'd been hit with were of the darkness, but it actually did some good damage. Morticon lifted the lance and threw Erika aside.

"I don't have time for this. I must go and destroy those wretched Ojamajos before they can grow too powerful," Morticon stated, disappearing in a dark flash. Erika slowly struggled to get up, holding her weapons as best she could.

"I've... I've got to... to tell the Ojamajos..." Erika stated before disappearing in her own dark flash.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Just recently, the whole gang had gathered to welcome Ichiyou to Misora. Of course, she wouldn't stop asking Nick about the marriage promise. I was trying my best not to explode, and I think Ichiyou could tell.

"Momo-chan?" Ichiyou asked. "Is something wrong? I've noticed that every time I ask Nick about our promise, you look away from me. Is everything okay?"

"Well..." I figured I may as well tell her. _But I've got to be gentle with it so I don't hurt her feelings..._

"Leaf-chan, I may as well tell you the truth. Nick and I are..."

I didn't get a chance to finish my statement, because at that very moment, a massive explosion rocked the area. When I was able to see again, I noticed a man of about 25 with spiky black hair, sharp purple eyes, and a royal-style robe. He also had silver horns protruding from his head.

"What the... who are you?" Nick asked.

"Who I am is none of your concern. I have waited years to take my revenge on you, Nick."

"Wait just a damn minute! How do you know my name?" Nick quickly shot back.

Suddenly, it clicked to him.

"Morticon! Didn't I take care of you?!"

"Not well enough, it would seem."

I looked at Morticon. I suddenly began feeling one hell of a dark force.

"Nick! We've got to transform! It's our only chance!!" I exclaimed.

"Leaf?" Nick asked Ichiyou. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what you're about to see. Promise?"

Ichiyou smiled and clasped Nick's hand. "Promise."

With that, we all pulled out our Diamond and Pearl Taps.

"Ready?" Nick exclaimed. We all nodded, thrusting the taps into the air.

"_Ojamajos together! Diamond and Pearl Henshin!!"_

"Oh, like transforming is going to help you against the power I hold?" Morticon taunted.

"_Sugoi..._" Ichiyou stated.

"_Pretty witchi Doremi-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Fami-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Poppu-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Hazuki-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Aiko-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Onpu-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Hana-chan-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Haruka-chi!"_

"_Pretty witchi Momoko-chi!"_

"_Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!"_

Once everyone was transformed, we drew our wands and charged, Nick and I summoning our Purifier auras.

"FOOLS!!" Morticon exclaimed, creating a dark pulse wave that knocked Doremi, Hazuki, and Poppu to the ground. Nick and I quickly joined hands.

"_Spirits of the earth..." _I chanted.

"_Spirits of the stars..." _Nick continued

"_Lend us your wills and give us the power to grant a miracle!!"_

We quickly drew our free hands back. _"Our beautiful souls shall crush your dark heart! Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw!!"_

Thrusting our hands towards Morticon, we discharged our signature attack, only to have it batted away by Morticon.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed. "That usually works!!"

"Simple, my dear witch," Morticon explained. "My dark power is of the twilight. So, basically, your pathetic attack can't do any damage to me. I have had enough of playing around."

With that, Morticon raised his hands and suddenly thrust them downwards, creating a powerful field of energy that blasted us straight into the nearby buildings.

"Hmph. Wasn't even a challenge," Morticon stated before disappearing in a dark flash. Once we'd regained consciousness, I noticed something: we weren't in our Ojamajo clothes anymore.

"Guys?" I asked out of concern. "What happened to our witch outfits?"

"And where the heck is my tap?" Doremi exclaimed.

Nick looked around, but suddenly gasped in shock when he spotted something.

"Girls... look. That's all that's left of them," Nick stated, pointing to ten shining music note pendants on the ground.

It slowly began to sink in as I looked at those music notes.

_We... we lost..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko: Welcome to the _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl_ Bonus Theater!!

Bonus Theater 2: Broadcast and Battery

"Thanks for inviting me to your radio show, Onpu-chan," Nick stated to his purple-haired friend as they walked towards the city radio studio. Onpu had invited Nick to do a special guest spot on her early morning radio show, _Onpu Fantasy_.

"It's no problem, Kellysi-chan," Onpu replied. "I've always wanted to see what your imagination could do for my show."

That caused Nick to blush.

Once they'd reached the studio (Nick had almost been ejected before Onpu told the security that he was today's guest star) and everything was set up, Nick tried his best not to sound like a complete idiot as the director cued Nick and Onpu for the show.

"And we are go in 5... 4... 3... 2..."

Onpu's new solo, _Purple Daydream,_ began playing as Onpu began speaking into the microphone.

"Good morning, _minna,_ and welcome to _Onpu Fantasy_. I have a very special guest with me today. His name is Nick Kelly, and he's one of my best friends, and one heck of a creator at my school," Onpu spoke, signaling towards Nick. Swallowing his courage, Nick walked up to the microphone and said his greetings.

"Hey, _Onpu Fantasy _fans. I'm so glad Onpu considered me for this morning's show. I won't let you guys down."

"Are we ready?" Onpu exclaimed. "Let's get into it!"

No sooner had Onpu said that than someone busted through the nearby wall. Thankfully, none of the directors seemed to notice, thinking it was all part of the show.

"What the...?" Nick exclaimed. "YOU!!"

Indeed, it was Erika, the Ojamajos' hooded nemesis.

"Well, I thought I'd find you here," Erika stated.

"And our first segment kicks off with a literal _bang_ as Nick runs into his eternal nemesis!" Onpu exclaimed into the microphone, narrating the upcoming battle for her listeners.

Just then, Nick noticed that Erika's tone was a little higher than usual, something that made it very familiar.

"Haruka?" Nick whispered just quiet enough so no one else could hear him.

"_Just play along, okay?_" Haruka whispered back.

Nick nodded, shifting into battle stance.

"And sparks are flying already, everybody!" Onpu narrated.

Nick began the battle with a leaping overhead wand slash that Haruka just barely blocked. She returned the blow with a spinning attack.

"Nick jumps into the air to avoid Erika's spinning attack and just barely makes it!" Onpu continued to narrate, Nick following her words almost exactly.

Nick quickly reacted to Haruka's jumping lunge attack with a furious uppercut.

"OUCH!! That uppercut looks like it hurt!" Onpu continued to narrate. "But Erika just won't give up!"

Haruka quickly picked herself up and tried her best to sound evil as she spoke.

"There's no way you're going to win, kid," Haruka stated in her 'evil' voice. "Now give me the Vortex Crystals!"

Nick had to fight down a laugh. Apparently, Haruka had been keeping track of past _Onpu Fantasy _broadcasts.

"For those wondering, the Vortex Crystals came by in episode 16, and in the right hands, they can allow the user to defy time itself!" Onpu explained for the listeners.

"You think I'd tell _you_ where the Vortex Crystals are, little lady?" Nick shot back, trying his best to play along with Haruka's little idea. The directors didn't seem to mind the chaos, thinking Onpu had arranged it for the show.

"Very well, then," Haruka continued in her 'evil' voice. "I guess I'll have to destroy you, then!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Nick responded, readying his wand for Haruka's next attack.

Suddenly, before he could even react, Haruka was behind him and he felt himself knocked to the floor.

"Oh, that was a sneaky attack!" Onpu narrated. Nick quickly picked himself up, a grin on his face.

"Well, then. Looks like I'm going to have to get serious."

Nick began spinning his wand around in his hands.

"Oh, it looks like Nick is resorting to his magical skills!" Onpu narrated. Nick made sure to chant his spell loud enough for _Onpu Fantasy_ listeners to hear.

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore! Stop in your place!!"_

"Impressive special effects!" one of the directors exclaimed as the magical music notes burst from Nick's wand, freezing Haruka in her place. Nick took this chance to charge forward and strike. One quick swing, and Haruka had fallen on her back, dropping Oathkeeper and Oblivion on the nearby floor.

"That was one heck of an attack, everybody! Looks like Nick has Erika cornered now!" Onpu narrated.

Haruka slowly picked herself up, retrieving her weapons. "This isn't over, boy! I will return, and when I do, you will be sorry you messed with me!" Haruka exclaimed, racing out the very hole in the wall she'd come in through.

"And it looks like Erika's finished for now, everybody!" Onpu exclaimed. "We'll find out what she's up to after these commercial messages!"

"And... SCENE!" one of the directors shouted just as the studio went to commercial. Now that Nick didn't have to act for a couple of minutes, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Where did Haruka learn to _act_ like that?" Nick just had to ask. Onpu giggled a bit.

"Guess she couldn't let go of those keepsakes, even after the Water Princess Festival ended," Onpu wondered.

"I hope we don't have to pay for that hole in the wall," Nick stated, a little concerned.

"It's okay," one of Onpu's agents explained. "That wall breaks all the time."

"Really?" Nick replied, quite surprised.

Nick had to fight back another laugh. Suddenly, Haruka appeared again, though this time, she had her hood down.

"How was that, you two?" she asked.

"You really kept our listeners on their toes, Haruka-chan," Onpu noted. "I don't think I can wait for the next segment!"

"Guess I did well."

"Places, people! The next segment will start in one minute!" one of the directors exclaimed as the others got everything set for the next segment.

I set myself up as well. This was going to be so much fun...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 11: Unwilling to Fight

As the Ojamajos let their loss sink in, Momoko begins to notice that Nick isn't at all like his normal self. In fact, he feels that it's his fault they lost their powers...


	11. Unwilling to Fight

Previously on _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl_:

Meanwhile, down the early morning streets of Misora City, things seem to be quiet.

Over the horizon, we can see a girl of about 15, with long, wavy light brown hair. She is wearing a light purple vest with a blue jacket, a red and orange skirt, and a cap with a spherical symbol on it. She looks towards the rising sun.

"I'm home at last. Nick... I'll bring you home with me. I promise..."

"Ichiyou? Ichiyou Kitakaze?" I asked.

"Oh, Nick! You DO remember me!" she exclaimed, squeezing me even tighter.

"Ichiyou... you can let go of me now..."

She let out a soft gasp before releasing me and allowing me to pick myself up.

"How long has it been, Nick?" Ichiyou asked.

Suddenly, before I could answer, I noticed Momoko; she didn't look too happy.

"Nick? Who is this girl?" Momoko wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Oh, I guess I forgot," I replied, hoping to calm Momoko down. "This is Ichiyou Kitakaze, which means 'leaves of the north winds'. I always used to call her 'Leaf'."

Momoko still had that look on her face. "Oh, I guess I should mention that I knew her before I met you."

That got her to calm down. "Oh, YEAH!! You told me about her when we met!"

"Of course. I guess it's just been way too long since I've seen her..." I noted.

"Now, Nick?" Ichiyou asked. "When am I supposed to be your bride?"

"You... you gave me shelter. You gave me hope when I felt betrayed by the world. And now... YOU WOULD BETRAY ME??!!" Erika screamed, brandishing her weapons and charging for Morticon.

"I'll teach you to mess with my world!!" Erika shouted, only to be knocked back by another pulse wave. This didn't discourage her, as she picked herself up and charged again.

This time, however, Erika was lifted into the air by a dark energy lance that had pierced right through her. It didn't kill her, being that both Erika and the attack she'd been hit with were of the darkness, but it actually did some good damage. Morticon lifted the lance and threw Erika aside.

"I don't have time for this. I must go and destroy those wretched Ojamajos before they can grow too powerful," Morticon stated, disappearing in a dark flash. Erika slowly struggled to get up, holding her weapons as best she could.

"I've... I've got to... to tell the Ojamajos..." Erika stated before disappearing in her own dark flash.

"Guys?" I asked out of concern. "What happened to our witch outfits?"

"And where the heck is my tap?" Doremi exclaimed.

Nick looked around, but suddenly gasped in shock when he spotted something.

"Girls... look. That's all that's left of them," Nick stated, pointing to ten shining music note pendants on the ground.

It slowly began to sink in as I looked at those music notes.

_We... we lost..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Don't let other people tell you what to do with your life. The life you own is unique to you, so don't let others take advantage of it.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl  
_This Chapter: August 4, 2007

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majo-kai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majo-kai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Today's Episode: After the Ojamajos lost their powers, they're not sure what to do. However, their main concern should be Nick, who is acting nothing like his usual self. In fact, he believes it's HIS fault they lost. Can Momoko snap Nick out of his deep blue funk?

Note: More new songs today!

"GO!! Fighting Dreamers" by FLOW (Royal Transformation Theme)  
"Together" by Fumie Akiyoshi (Ichiyou's Theme)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_, its sequels, or any of its adaptations or licenses, with the exception of any fan-created characters, namely Nick. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and anyone else who licenses it in their country.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 11: Unwilling to Fight (Diamond Perspective, Nick's P.O.V.)

I could only stare on at the music notes, the last remains of our taps, the very source of our powers.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" Aiko exclaimed. "What was with that guy's power? Majominarai was nothing compared to that guy!!"

"Kellysi-chan? How does that guy know you?" Doremi asked, wondering about the current situation.

I really didn't feel like explaining, but I figured I may as well. "That was Morticon," I explained in a soft voice. "He was the first being of dark magic I ever sealed away. Of course, I don't remember exactly how I did it..."

"He's so strong," Hazuki noted. "How is that possible?"

"He must have been biding his time in the realm I sealed in. I'll just bet someone's been giving him energy."

"You think it was Erika?" Onpu wondered.

"THAT'S why she was going around stealing people's souls!" Momoko realized. "She needed energy to revive Morticon!"

"He's probably unstoppable now that he's free and we don't have our powers anymore," Poppu stated.

"Hana-chan thinks we should go see the green blob," Hana inquired.

"I'm not sure if it would work," Fami noted. "Majorika can't restore lost powers, as far as I know. And it took me and Hana-chan a long time to create those taps.

"Then just what the hell are we supposed to do?" I exclaimed, pounding my fists onto the ground.

"Nick, don't talk like that," Momoko stated. "We've gotten out of worse scrapes than this..."

"But those times, we still had our powers!" I shot back. "They're gone now! There's nothing we can do!"

Momoko couldn't believe what I was saying. "Nick... what happened? You'd never give up this easily..."

Momoko tried to let her hand rest on my shoulder, but before I knew what I was doing, I swung my arm out, slapping Momoko's hand away. She looked absolutely shocked.

"Don't touch me! I shouldn't even be with you if I can't save our own powers!!"

"Nick!" Momoko exclaimed. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't deserve you..." I heard myself saying. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Before anyone could respond, I had leapt to my feet and stormed away. Momoko could only stare on.

"Nick..."

Ichiyou looked down the empty street. "That's not the Nick I remember... what could have caused this?"

"He thinks he's failed us," was Momoko's simple reply. "I've never seen him act like this before. We've got to find him before it's too late."

Momoko turned towards Ichiyou. "Leaf-chan, are you with me?"

Ichiyou quickly joined hands with Momoko. "Of course. Anything to get Nick back."

"Be careful out there, Momo-chan," Doremi explained. "We don't have our powers anymore, remember?"

"You're about half wrong there, Doremi-chan," Momoko stated. "I may not have my witch apprentice abilities anymore, but I still have my Purifier powers. Morticon's going to regret what he's done. I'll make sure of that."

With that, Momoko and Ichiyou ran off in hopes of finding me. Little did they know what they were about to encounter.

"Looks like I'm too late..."

Everyone left spun around to face Erika herself, who looked quite exhausted.

The Ojamajos quickly shifted into fighting stances. "You've got some nerve showing your face here, you little freak!" Aiko exclaimed.

"You've got me wrong, Aiko," Erika responded. "I was betrayed and attacked by Morticon when he was freed. I only wish to help you now."

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Onpu exclaimed. "This could be a trap for all we know!"

Suddenly, Haruka stepped up. "Guys. She's telling the truth. I can sense it."

Everyone looked at Haruka for a few seconds.

"Do you think Kellysi-chan will stand a chance against Morticon?" Doremi asked Erika.

"He has the blonde girl with him. He should do fine," Erika explained. "I learned that the true meaning of strength comes from fighting for those you care about."

"He may need our help," Haruka explained. "And powers or no powers, I'm not going to just sit back and let my best friend die! Now WHO'S WITH ME?"

Everyone thrust their fists into the air, cheering in agreement. Erika gave a pure-hearted smile.

Chapter 11: Unwilling to Fight (Pearl Perspective, Momoko's P.O.V.)

Ichiyou and I had been looking for Nick all day, but no luck. I'd never seen Nick look so scared in my life... why did he think it was his fault we lost our powers?

"Momo-chan?"

I looked over towards Ichiyou.

"What were you going to tell me before?"

"Oh, that. Well, Leaf-chan, the truth is... Nick and I are a couple."

The answer hung for a couple seconds. "Really?" was Ichiyou's simple answer.

"I didn't want to tell you at first because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Nick and I have been a couple for quite some time now..."

"I never would have thought of it that way," Ichiyou answered. "He seems pretty bummed out..."

"For some reason, he felt like he's failed us," I explained. "He's never acted like that before..."

Before I could say anything more on the matter, I could see a little sparkle of light fly up towards us. That was Lala!!

"Lala, what's going on? Have you seen Nick?" I wasted no time in getting to the point.

"He's outside the MAHO-dou, but he's crying like I've never seen before. Is something wrong?" Lala inquired.

"We'll explain on the way," was Ichiyou's reply as we followed our fairy mentor back to the MAHO-dou, where Nick was waiting.

Once I got a good look at him, though, I almost wanted to cry myself; he looked so scared and lost... nothing like the Nick I fell in love with.

I walked up to him, Ichiyou staying back in case something tried to interrupt.

"Nick?" I asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Momoko... please leave..." Nick quickly stated. "I... I'm not really in the mood..."

"Please hear me out, Nick..." I responded, walking up and letting my arm rest around him.

"Nick... you have to understand... it wasn't your fault we lost our powers..."

"Then why couldn't I do a damn thing about it?" Nick shot back.

"Things weren't in your control... please listen to me, Nick... I don't like seeing you this way..." I stated, holding Nick close to me.

"Momoko... I..."

"Nick... I don't care what happens... I will _always_ love you. Please understand that..." I just felt like crying.

Just then, Nick looked up at me, the sadness evident in his tear-stained eyes. I smiled, glad he finally acknowledged me.

"Momoko... I'm glad I've got someone like you by my side. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you," Nick stated.

My smile doubled as tears began flowing from my own eyes. "That's why I'm here, Nick."

Suddenly, the others came rushing up, Erika included. "Is everything all right?" Doremi asked.

"No worries, Doremi-chan," I responded, holding Nick close to me. "I think he's going to be okay."

I let Nick's hand close around mine, and then, all of a sudden, a bright light emitted from our hands, shooting into the sky.

**("GO!!! Fighting Dreamers" by FLOW begins playing)**

"What... what's that light?" Nick asked.

No sooner had Nick said that than the ball of light exploded around us, covering us in an immensely bright flash.

**(Royal Transformation Sequence: Nick the Ojamajos, still in their normal Ojamajo uniforms, tap their Royal Crown Bracelet a couple times. Beams of light shoot into the sky, creating a mystical circle. Nick claps his hands, followed by Momoko and the others in order, and the gloves become longer with a fuzzy outer coating. The two perform a backflip, their legs glowing with a neon light. When they land, the light clears, and the boots have grown translucent wings. The Ojamajos hold hands as a geyser of energy envelops them. When the energy geyser disperses, their uniforms have changed. Nick's is more prince-like, with a diamond-encrusted jacket and a robe with flower petals similar to the skirt of the original Ojamajo's uniform. The girls' uniforms are similar to what the Water Princess wore, complete with golden tiara, flowing skirt and everything. Momoko also has a pair of star-shaped earrings now. They fall to the ground and perform a rapid pirouette before striking their pose one-by-one.)**

"_The gleaming ruby, Doremi-chi!!"_

"_The tiny ruby, Poppu-chi!!"_

"_The adventurous ruby, Fami-chi!!"_

"_The knowledgeable topaz, Hazuki-chi!!"_

"_The athletic sapphire, Aiko-chi!!"_

"_The elegant amethyst, Onpu-chi!!"_

"_The happy peridot, Hana-chan-chi!!"_

"_The loyal tourmaline, Haruka-chi!!"_

"_The whipping emerald, Leaf-chi!!"_

"_The sparkling diamond, Kellysi-chi!!"_

"_The gorgeous pearl, Momoko-chi!!"_

Once the transformation was complete, I looked in awe at our new uniforms. I'd never felt such an incredible power!

"_Sugoi!!_ What just happened?" Doremi asked.

"I think the power of our love actually granted us new powers!" I exclaimed.

"I... I don't believe it!" Aiko exclaimed. "This is incredible!!"

"I think we can actually beat Morticon now with this power!" Poppu exclaimed.

"Okay, girls! We've been given another chance!" Nick shouted. "Now let's use it, and take it straight to Morticon! He's going to pay for messing with our world!!"

"YEAH!!!" we all shouted, pumping our fists into the sky.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko: Welcome to the _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl_ Bonus Theater!!

Bonus Theater 3: Anime Unconventional

We can hear Nick's narrating as we close in on himself, Hazuki, and Doremi, all seated inside the control room of a mysterious spaceship. All three are wearing _Star Trek-_style uniforms.

"Captain's log, 6-7-8-9 point 10," Nick narrates. "We are en route to the Galactic Federation Conference on Celos 5."

We pan over to Hazuki, who is fiddling with a dial. As Nick speaks, we also cut to Doremi, who is staring out the nearby window. "Chief Science Officer Spork (Hazuki), ship surgeon Dr. McBoy (Doremi), as well as myself, have all been chosen as Space Fleet Delegates of the Zeta Quadrant."

Doremi let out a giggle. "Man, I can't wait 'till we get there! This anime convention gets better every year!"

Hazuki leaned close to me. "So, Kellysi-chan, you think this conference will be as good as last year's?"

I let out a laugh myself. "That all depends on the Allourian Ambassadors!"

"_Sugoi!_ They don't call them 'green animal men' for nothing!" Hazuki let out a joyful yelp.

"Captain Irk, we're approaching Solarian space," Doremi stated, putting on her best Dr. McBoy impression.

"Excellent. Ensign, set course for Celos 5, Warp Factor 6," Nick stated.

"Aye, aye, captain," the driver of the 'space ship' explained, who was really Mrs. Harukaze. She had been driving her daughter and her friends to an anime convention based on a show the three really loved.

Once they'd reached the Misora Rising Star Convention Center, the three witch apprentices hopped out of Mrs. Harukaze's van, straightening their uniforms.

"You girls and boys have fun at your little _Star Check_ convention. And Doremi, honey? Don't get attacked by those nasty Grab-Ons!" Mrs. Harukaze stated with a giggle. Doremi didn't look too happy, while Hazuki tried her best to stop herself from laughing.

"They are called Hang-Ons, mother! The ruthless Hang-On Empire!" Doremi exclaimed. "Now maintain a synchronous orbit above our position and meet back here at 1600 hours!"

Once Mrs. Harukaze had departed, Hazuki let out a laugh. "Grab-Ons..." Hazuki giggled.

"She's a mom," was Doremi's simple reply.

"I'll admit, my mom's equally jealous of the Hang-On empire," Nick explained as the three walked into the convention center. Above the ticket booth, two signs hung. One said "Star Check Conference" and pointed to the left. The other said "Doll Show" and pointed to the right. The three witch apprentices were so engrossed in their little _Star Check_ conversation, they didn't notice that Doremi had actually picked up tickets for the doll show.

"We saw plenty of Hang-On treachery on last night's episode, right?" Hazuki inquired.

"Of course. Episode 47, 'Seeds of Fear' - that's my favorite," Doremi explained as the trio headed for their assumed destination.

"But my favorite part is the one where the captain gets bit by the Migotchu, and that witch lady used that wiggly root to suck out the poison!" Hazuki squealed.

"Yeah, but MY favorite was when the transporter accident creates two Captain Irks," Nick replied, handing his tickets to the man nearby. But when they arrived...

"What the...?"

Everyone looked around. A world of pink and dolls... this isn't what they expected.

"This doesn't look like a federation conference," Nick noted.

"And since when was Celos 5 so _pink?_" Doremi inquired.

"Spork, where are we?" Nick addressed Hazuki as the character she most identified with on the show. She began twiddling a dial on her favorite _Star Check _gadget.

"This is an uncharted sector, Kellysi-chan," Hazuki explained. "I'm not getting any readings..."

Suddenly, Hazuki noticed a few handsome-looking men making a purchase at a nearby counter.

"Well, they're not green, but... _sugoi..._" Hazuki had hearts in her eyes for a couple seconds.

Nick quickly grabbed Hazuki by the shoulders and shook her a few times. "SKIN!! SNAP OUT OF IT!! We're on an alien world with mystery at every turn. Let's stay together. We HAVE to figure out just where we are and how to get back to the Federation Conference," Nick explained, making a few observations about the situation.

Suddenly, they noticed someone offering them some shopping. "Hey, are you three going to block my booth all day, or are we going to do business?"

As Nick and Doremi began conversing with the lady, Hazuki had found a doll box on the floor and was scanning it with her Shining Poron, looking for a magical energy of sorts.

_Wow... this woman seems to be suspended in cryogenic stasis. And from the look of her attire, she's been in hibernation for centuries!!_ Hazuki thought, her free hand going for the cover of the box.

_I've got to revive her..._

With that, Hazuki pulled her hand back, cleanly ripping off the top of the box. The sound of the rip could be heard all over the area. The business lady looked very pissed off.

"You've ruined the collector's value!" the lady shouted, her fists pulsing. "NEVER REMOVE FROM BOX!!"

Suddenly, people began chanting "NRFB!" over and over again.

Just then, the society's leader appeared, wielding a wooden staff with a jewel on it. "A box was opened. There must be retribution!"

Nick quickly stepped up before Hazuki could admit what she'd done.

"I'm the commanding officer, lady. I take full responsibility for my crew," Nick stated.

"Then you shall bear the punishment." The leader beckoned her hand towards the business lady from before, and she stepped up, her fists shaking.

"Oh, you want to go, lady?" Nick challenged before bringing out his Diamond and Pearl Tap.

"_Kellysi-kun! Diamond and Pearl Henshin!!"_

The business lady didn't seem fazed by this new turn of events. She just looked ready for a smackdown.

"_Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!"_

Nick spun his Shining Poron in his hands, waving his other hand in a 'bring it' motion. "Let's go."

With that, the business lady charged for Nick, swinging a heavy metal staff that Nick just barely dodged.

Nick retaliated by spinning his Shining Poron in a vicious tornado attack. The business lady jumped out of the way and performed a fierce thrust attack with her metal staff that nearly knocked Nick to the ground.

Nick got back to his feet, leaping over a swing from the metal staff and striking the lady in the back. He followed this up with a leg sweep and a reverse elbow to the face. Doremi cringed.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt," Doremi noted.

The business lady began wobbling around, a sign of her exhaustion from all the attacks she'd taken. Nick took this as his opportunity, landing a final blow to the business lady's back, sending her crashing to the ground.

However, Nick wasn't done yet. He pointed towards a special doll that was laying on the throne, and quickly fired a magic bolt for it. The energy struck the glass case and knocked the doll to the ground, snapping its head off. The leading lady didn't look to happy.

"SEIZE THEM!!"

Not wasting any time, the mob began to chase after the trio of witch apprentices, who had already began running.

"Remind me to tell Mrs. Harukaze NEVER to take us to this convention center again," Nick stated as he continued sprinting.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 12: One Step Closer to Destiny, Act 1

The final battle is about to begin! Erika leads the Ojamajos to the dark realm, where Morticon is waiting. However, when a powerful force arrives, is one of the Ojamajos ready to make the ultimate sacrifice to save their friends?


	12. One Step Closer to Destiny Act 1

"Ooh... this place is creepy," Doremi stated.

"How do you think I felt about it?" Erika stated. "Morticon kept me here just about every day."

"Why didn't you just rebel against him when you had the chance?" Nick asked.

Haruka's 'evil twin', Erika, was leading Nick and the Ojamajos through the dark realm she used to reside in hopes of taking care of Morticon once and for all.

"Erika?" Haruka wondered. "I was wondering... why do you look so much like me?"

"Oh. I guess I should have told you. Remember when you found out that Nick had left for America?" Erika explained. "You felt sad that he had forgot to tell you that he'd left. I was born from those very feelings. Your memories of Nick were transferred to me when we split."

"THAT'S why Nick told me I looked familiar to him," Haruka replied. "He still remembered me, even though it had been four years!"

"It's just like I told Momoko, Haruka-chan," Nick stated. "Promises don't fade as easily as memories."

"When I split from Haruka, I took most of her magical ability with her," Erika continued. "If we became one again, she would recover her powers, and I wouldn't have to face Morticon anymore..."

"I say ya should go for it!" Aiko exclaimed. "We'll take care of the dark boy!"

Little did any of them realize that Morticon had materialized a few yards behind the group. He had been suppressing his energy so he couldn't be sensed by the Ojamajos.

Suddenly, Momoko shuddered. "What's wrong, Momoko?" Nick asked.

"I don't know... something just doesn't feel right..."

"Don't tell me..." Erika stated.

Just then, Nick gasped in shock, and Momoko saw a flash of red. She turned around and gasped in horror; there was a lance of pure darkness piercing straight through Nick, suspending him into the air for a few seconds.

Morticon quickly retracted his lance, and Nick fell to the ground, having lost all feeling.

"NICK!!"

"What the heck?" Aiko exclaimed. "Kellysi-chan!!"

"That was too easy," Morticon stated. "Now that he's gone..."

"You... you little..." Momoko looked up at Morticon, her Shining Poron materializing in her hands.

"Don't get me started," Morticon shot back, discharging a pulse wave and knocking Momoko back a few yards.

"I should have destroyed you little bothersome witches when I had the chance. Though now, I have a much better idea," Morticon proclaimed. "How about I just twist this world so that I rule it all! Why didn't I think of this before?"

With that, Morticon raised his hands, and a bright flash covered the entire area.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you're handed a chance to make something right, don't let that chance pass you by. You may never have that chance again...

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl  
_This Chapter: August 10th, 2007

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majo-kai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majo-kai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Today's Episode: The final trek is about to begin! With Nick out of commission, the only way to save the Ojamajos' only chance of defeating Morticon is to find the seven crystals of the Majokai. Can the Ojamajos find the crystals before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_, its sequels, or any of its adaptations or licenses, with the exception of any fan-created characters, namely Nick. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation and anyone else who licenses it in their country.

Note: Normally, both Nick AND Momoko would have their perspectives for a chapter, but due to the current situation, this chapter won't have a perspective. We'll be back to normal for the final chapter, okay?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 12: One Step Closer to Destiny, Act 1

When the light cleared, all the Ojamajos (including the fallen Nick) had been transported to a mysterious cathedral high up in the purple-tinted sky. Many other smaller cathedral-style structures were floating around in random places.

"Where are we?" Doremi asked.

"I think it's some kind of special distortion that Morticon created," Fami noticed.

"Hana-chan doesn't like this place! It's WAY too creepy!" Hana exclaimed, clinging to Doremi.

"It's like Morticon twisted the world so he'd become more powerful!" Hazuki noted. She looked over towards Momoko, who was crying over Nick's dead body.

"Is there any way we can stop him now?" Aiko asked.

"I'm sure it might have been possible..." Onpu noted, turning towards Nick's lifeless body, "... if he was still alive."

"Nick... no..." Ichiyou stated, her eyes starting to tear up.

Momoko just couldn't seem to stop crying. Poppu wanted to cry herself...

Just then, Momoko felt a mysterious presence nearby. She looked up from Nick's body and looked around.

"What's up, Momo-chan?" Aiko asked.

"I don't know..." Momoko stated. "It's like I just felt Nick's presence in the wind."

"You felt his presence?" Fami asked. "Could that mean he's still alive?"

"I'm not really sure," Momoko replied. "But I say we take this chance while we can. It's probably the only way we can save Nick."

"But how is that going to be possible?" Onpu inquired. "We can't use our magic to bring him back!"

"Wait a minute," Fami noted. "I remember something the Queen told me. There were these seven crystals that had the power to grant any wish. I bet that if we collect those crystals, we just may be able to bring Nick back!"

"Wait! Hana-chan's getting a voice from the Queen!" Hana exclaimed. "She's telling Hana-chan that Morticon's power flung the crystals across the world!"

"That means we'll have to split up in order to find the crystals in time!" Doremi responded. "It's our only chance!"

"All right," Momoko stated, standing up. "I'll be the leader of this group. Just like the last time. Let's MOVE OUT, everybody!"

With that, the Ojamajos split up and headed out towards the portals that had just opened up. Before Momoko had entered her own portal, she turned towards Haruka, Fami, and Ichiyou.

"Watch over him for me," Momoko simply stated before entering her own portal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_End of the World: Misora City_

Doremi hopped out of her portal, winding up in what she THOUGHT was Misora City. The only problem was, everything was tinted dark purple, and there was no sign of life anywhere.

"What did Morticon do to our world?" Doremi asked, drawing her Shining Poron. "What does he think twisting our world around will do for him?"

No sooner had Doremi said that than a pack of creatures jumped out at her. Doremi noticed that they were glowing a dark purple, just like everything else in this twisted world.

"What the...?"

Doremi almost didn't have time to react as one of the creatures lashed out at her with its wing.

"Lay off, buddy! Find your own woman!" Doremi shouted, slicing at the creature with her wand. The attack created a powerful blade of light energy that literally cut the bird of darkness in half. It let out a scream of agony before evaporating.

Just then, the other creatures charged for the pink witch apprentice, but she gracefully dodged around each one while delivering powerful attacks when she could. It wasn't long before all of the creatures had been disposed of.

"Okay. Now that that's taken care of..."

With that, Doremi continued down the street, taking care so as not to get caught by anymore of the mystery creatures.

However, as she ran, she felt something pulling at her quite strongly. She gazed behind her and noticed a large, purple sphere of darkness that was crackling with electricity. It seemed to be staring right at her.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Doremi exclaimed, trying her best to pull away from the magnetic eyeball, but to no avail. It was then that she noticed something peculiar nearby: it was a fluorescent green orb with the statue of an eagle on top of it.

Doremi had no idea how THAT had gotten into the city, but her instinct was telling her to hit the orb. So, she did just that, tossing her Shining Poron like a boomerang. The spinning wand struck the green orb, which quickly brightened, making the purple eye disappear.

Doremi almost fell down because of her momentum, but she quickly tumbled into a roll just as she hit the ground, coming out with minimal damage.

Just then, she noticed a ruby glow ahead - it was the first crystal!

She quickly grabbed the floating jewel and slipped it into her pocket. "I hope the others are having better luck than me..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_End of the World: Oyajide's Dwelling_

Hazuki made a flying leap out of her portal into what appeared to be Oyajide's residence.

"What could one of the crystals be doing here?" Hazuki wondered. "And why does this place still creep me out?"

As if to answer Hazuki's question, a massive orange eyeball appeared, similar to the one that Doremi had encountered, only this one didn't pull Hazuki towards it.

Instead, it began throwing boxes at her.

"HEY!!" Hazuki shouted, materializing her Shining Poron and slashing straight through as many boxes as she could.

Just then, Hazuki noticed an eagle statue by the door. She walked over and touched it, lighting up the orb. As if by magic, the orange eye disappeared.

Suddenly (Author's Note: I seem to be overusing this word...) Hazuki felt something eerie outside.

"Oh, please don't tell me that's what I think it is..."

Hazuki opened the door to confirm her fears; there were ghosts aplenty outside, as well as more orange eyeballs.

"MAJORIKA!!!" Hazuki screamed, but quickly stopped herself.

"Wait. What am I doing?" she asked herself. "I've got to stay strong for Nick. He's depending on us, and I can't let a stupid ghost get in my way!!"

Her mind made up, Hazuki charged outside, her Shining Poron in a battle stance. Whenever a ghost tried to get close to her, Hazuki just charged her wand with her magical energy and slashed at it, causing it to evaporate on the spot.

Hazuki continued on her little trek, slashing through ghosts and jumping over boxes thrown by the orange eyeballs, until she reached the end of the path as well as the topaz crystal.

"Well, that wasn't as tough as I thought it would be," Hazuki said to herself. "Remind me to thank Nick later on..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_End of the World: Misora High School_

Aiko quickly hopped out of her portal, only to have a pair of box-throwing eyeballs, well, throw boxes at her.

"HEY!! That's not a nice welcoming committee!" Aiko shouted, nimbly dodging around the heavy wooden projectiles, charging through when she found an opening.

Aiko looked towards the gymnasium; she could sense the crystal's magical energy coming from somewhere in there, but since the doors were usually locked after hours, there didn't seem to be any way she could get in.

"Drat!" Aiko shouted. "I forgot that no one's around to open this stupid door. Guess I have to take the long way around..."

That said, Aiko busted through the nearby doors into the outside, gazing at the purple-tinted skies.

"Man, talk about a repeat of when Tamaki-san went crazy in art class," Aiko said to herself as she began her search for a way into the gym.

All of a sudden, one of the birds of darkness lashed out at Aiko, who went into a lavish roll just in time to avoid taking damage.

Aiko leapt to her feet and charged for the bird, her left hand extended towards it.

"Watch the birdie, _birdie,_" Aiko taunted, giggling a bit. _"Psycho Shock!!"_

Responding to the blue witch apprentice's call, bolts of electricity burst from her hands, striking and knocking the dark bird straight to the ground.

"Wow! That was cool!" Aiko exclaimed. Just then, more dark birds appeared out of nowhere. Grinning like mad, Aiko hopped into the air, and slammed her fist into the ground on her way back down. Bolts of electric energy shot from her hand in an arc around her, swiftly dispatching all of the birds.

"Now you know not to mess with me," Aiko stated with a laugh.

After a little while of exploring, Aiko finally found a way into the gym and pocketed the sapphire crystal.

"Okay, that's that. Let's hope the others are doing as good as I am..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: We're almost there! The last chapter will be extra-long, so wait for it!

Next time:

Final Chapter: One Step Closer to Destiny, Act 2

The Ojamajos continue their travels through the End of the World in hopes of procuring the crystals to revive Nick. Can they find the crystals before it's too late?


	13. One Step Closer to Destiny Act 2

_End of the World: The MAHO-dou - Magical Doorways_

Onpu quickly came from her portal, only to end up in the MAHO-dou. Or so she thought...

Before Onpu even had a chance to ask what was going on, some of Majorika's valuables, most notably two suits of armor, came to life and began attacking her.

"What the heck?" Onpu shouted, swinging her Shining Poron like mad in hopes of fending off the magical merchandise.

"It's like they're taking orders from someone or something," Onpu noted. "I've got to find out what it is..."

As if to answer her question, she spotted something near one of Majorika's many magical doorways. It looked like a giant purple rock monster that was engulfed in a cursed fire.

"That's it!" Onpu exclaimed. "I'll just bet that if I can distract these things, I can get over to that rock guy and take him out!"

Onpu twirled her wand around in her hands, calling on her special ability.

"_Sing Spirit!!"_

With those choice words, Onpu's wand transformed into a microphone of sorts. She began to sing her new song, _Purple Daydream, _and as she did, a radial shockwave emitted from her that struck each of the living items, causing them to fall to their knees, hearts in their eyes.

"I love it when I find new fans," Onpu noted, switching back to her wand and aiming it towards the rock monster.

"_Pururun purun famifami fa!! You could use a little bath!!"_

The spiral of purple music notes surrounded the rock monster, causing it to be lifted into the air by a powerful geyser of water. It dropped an amethyst crystal onto the ground, which Onpu quickly picked up.

"Okay. That's that."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(When you're handed a chance to make something right, don't let that chance pass you by. You may never have that chance again...)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl  
_This Chapter: August 12th, 2007

Summary: In my vision of a fifth season, when Nick's parents attack him completely out of the blue, he escapes with Momoko to an unexplored sector of the Majo-kai. By twist of fate, this rebellious act inexplicably brings the Ojamajos together once again. Now, equipped with new gear and brand new powers, they must solve the mystery of why Nick's parents attacked him. Along the way, they uncover a sinister plot against Hana-chan and the entire Majo-kai by a jaded face from Nick's past...

Today's Episode: The final trek is about to begin! With Nick out of commission, the only way to save the Ojamajos' only chance of defeating Morticon is to find the seven crystals of the Majokai. Can the Ojamajos find the crystals and take care of Morticon before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_, its sequels, or any of its adaptations or licenses, with the exception of any fan-created characters, namely Nick. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation and anyone else who licenses it in their country.

Note: Once we get to Momoko's segment, she'll have her perspective first, then we'll get to Nick's later on. Okay? With that out of the way, here's (finally) the final chapter of _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl_!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 13 (Final): One Step Closer to Destiny, Act 2

_End of the World: The Secret Waterway_

"Where am I?" Poppu asked herself as she gazed about her surroundings. She had found herself in a mysterious pathway with many tall rock pillars, a few boardways to walk on, and nothing but water under it all. Suddenly, the memories came rushing back to her.

"Of course!! This was the waterway we had to go through when that stupid fake Onpu kidnapped Doremi-onii-chan," Poppu noted. "But I really didn't like walking on those unstable boardwalks. If only there was another way..."

Just then, Poppu got an idea. Bringing out her wand, she began to cast her magic.

"_Pipito purito purisato peperito! Grant me the wings to fly!!"_

Responding to her call, a pair of bright red angel wings unfolded from Poppu's back. She flapped them and easily took to the sky.

"I just bet Doremi-onii-chan couldn't do this," Poppu laughed, only to be cut off by a rock monster that had literally come flying out of nowhere. Poppu easily dodged as it tried to swipe at her.

"Hey, hey! Go find something bigger to pick on!!" Poppu shouted, swinging her wand in a horizontal attack that quickly cut through the monster.

Poppu flapped her magical wings and charged forward through the skies of the Secret Waterway, taking down any of the creatures of darkness she came across.

Before long, she had found the source of the disturbances - the red crystal was just ahead.

"Okay, that should be the fifth, if the others are doing all right..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_End of the World: The Queen's Palace_

Hana looked around the palace (or at least what was left of it) in search of the sixth Majokai Crystal.

"Where is that crystal? Hana-chan doesn't like this eerie light!"

Just then, Hana noticed that the peridot crystal she was looking for was sitting right on the queen's throne. Only problem? It was being guarded by tons of deadly-looking shadow creatures, all looking to make clam chowder out of Hana.

"Man, those things are creepy... wait!! Hana-chan has an idea!!"

Acting on her brainstorm, Hana called on her magical powers, spinning her hands around as her bracelets began glowing.

"_Pororin pyualin hanahanapi! Make the creepy creeps dance!!"_

Hana thrust her hands towards the monsters, and pink spirals of magic flew towards them. Once Hana's spell had taken effect, all of the monsters started dancing like they didn't have a care in the world. This gave Hana the leeway to charge up to the throne and grab her crystal.

"Well, that was easier than Hana-chan thought," Hana stated, when just then, one of the monsters that hadn't been affected by the spell Hana had put in place swiped at her. She quickly dodged and delivered a flying kick to the monster's face, sending it down for the count. Hana grabbed the crystal and hightailed it back to her portal.

"Don't worry, Kellysi-chan! Hana-chan is coming!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 13 (Final): One Step Closer to Destiny, Act 2 (Pearl Perspective: Momoko's P.O.V.)

_End of the World: Rainbow Road_

I hopped out of my own portal, wand at my side.

"I remember this place..." I noted, clearly remembering where I'd ended up. "This is where Nick sacrificed himself the first time. Never thought I'd ever come back here..."

I stared on towards the multi-colored, yet darkness-tinted skies that gave Rainbow Road its namesake.

"Hold on, Nick. I'm coming to save you."

With that, I charged forward, ready for whatever came my way.

No sooner had I started on my journey did a group of the creatures of darkness show up, hoping to stop me where I stood. No way was I going to let that happen!

I drew my hand back, ready to blast these freaks into oblivion if they tried anything. _Normally, I'd have Nick with me to do the Sparkle Screw..._

As that thought crossed my mind, I felt something squeeze my other hand. I looked to my right, and I noticed what appeared to be a transparent image of Nick, holding my hand and smiling.

I smiled myself. I knew what this image meant: even though he wasn't with us any more, Nick was still with me in spirit. As long as I believe in him, I know I can do anything!

I began to gather my Purifier energy into my left hand as I drew it back, just waiting for the monsters to make a move.

The instant they leaped, I could feel Nick's power pouring into me as well. I thrust my hand towards the monster, shouting the name of our signature move. I felt like I could even hear Nick shouting it with me.

"_Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw!!"_

With that, I discharged a massive beam of light energy that vaporized each and every one of the creatures until they were all gone. I looked up into the tinted skies.

"_Arigatou,_ Nick."

I made my way through the Rainbow Road, solving the puzzles to proceed, just as I had before, as well as taking out any shadow creatures that dared to get in my way.

Once I'd reached the end of Rainbow Road, I noticed someone familiar there: it was the fake Onpu!

"You again!" was all I found myself able to say. The faker simply nodded, intent on challenging me. Lucky for her, I was all too happy to accept.

As the faker drew her wand, I summoned my Purifier aura, ready for battle.

She made the first move, spinning her wand in a tornado-style attack, but I quickly countered with a rising uppercut, followed by a double spin kick that sent the fake Onpu back a couple feet.

She quickly recovered, performing a jumping lunge that nearly knocked me off balance. Wasting no time, I quickly brought out my Royal Tap.

"_I'm American, and proud of it! Ojamajo Momoko, transform!!"_

I actually loved the scared look I noticed on the faker's face; I hadn't been able to pull this trick in our last battle.

"_The gorgeous pearl, Momoko-chi!!"_

I held my hands into the sky, calling on my special power as a Royal Apprentice.

"_The gracefulness of a girl's last dance, take this! Ojamajo Aura Splash!!"_

I directed my glowing hands towards the fake Onpu, sending out a stream of golden energy bursts. I was actually impressed that she was able to dodge most of them, but there was no way I was going to lose today! Not after coming this far!!

Once the energy stream was over, I charged forward, spinning my wand around in my hands.

"Do you really think you can beat me without your precious boyfriend?" the faker stated matter-of-factly.

"Like I care," I shot back. "There's no way I'm going to lose to the likes of you!"

With those words, my wand began glowing with a bright red light. Once I was close enough to the faker, I ripped forwards with a mighty strike.

And that was the end of it.

The fake Onpu turned towards me, smiled, and gave a thumbs-up before evaporating into little purple particles that floated into the sky.

Once she'd disappeared, the final crystal materialized in front of me. The instant I touched it, I was warped back to the cathedral we'd been sent to in the first place. The other Ojamajos had come back as well, their respective crystals in their hands.

"Did everyone make it back okay?" Doremi asked. The others nodded.

"Is Nick all right?" I asked. Haruka, Ichiyou, and Fami nodded.

"Okay."

We all walked up and placed the seven Majokai Crystals in a circle around Nick's lifeless body. The crystals began glowing and rose into the air, taking Nick with them. I walked up to Nick.

"Nick... you remember when you said you'd do anything for me?" I stated to nobody in particular. "Well now, I'm going to return the favor."

I began to reminisce on past adventures as I spoke my piece. "Ever since we met, you've always been so protective of me. Whenever trouble came up, you'd be the first one to protect me. But it wasn't until recently that I understood what that meant."

I looked towards the floating body of my boyfriend. "Until just recently, I never really understood how much I meant to you... and how much you meant to me. Well, now I understand. And I want to show you, Nick."

The others were quite impressed with what I was saying.

"Nick... I don't care what happens to me, but please hear my voice."

I walked a little closer to him. "Nick... come back... to me... to us!"

My mind made up, I leaned down towards him, kissing my boyfriend as deeply as I could. The crystals reacted to this, and began emitting bright light that nearly covered the entire area.

As the process took its effect, I suddenly began to feel a familiar energy.

_Did I do it?_

Chapter 13 (Final): One Step Closer to Destiny, Act 2 (Diamond Perspective: Nick's P.O.V.)

As the energy from the crystals dimmed, I could feel myself standing in a mysterious cathedral-style place where the skies were tinted a dark shade of purple. The most important thing I noticed was that my girlfriend was standing in front of me, a wide smile on her face.

I could also feel a mysterious energy deep inside me. I looked up for a second, and I noticed that my hair was sticking upwards, as if held there by the wind, and was glowing a bright golden yellow.

Momoko couldn't stop staring at me. Her eyes were so full of love...

"Your eyes... so beautiful..."

Momoko couldn't help herself, and fell straight into my arms. Thankfully, I was all too glad to return the embrace.

"Nick... I'm happy you're back..."

"Momoko... thank you."

She simply nodded. I could hardly believe everyone had gone through this just for me. But I guess that's what true friends do...

I motioned over to Doremi, who nodded in understanding and joined Momoko and I in our little circle.

I extended my hands out, and the others took them into their own. As we performed this little exchange, I focused and channeled my power into Momoko and Doremi, who both began glowing with the same aura I had.

In an instant, the two of them had considerably changed: Momoko's hair was now joined together in seven long spikes which curved at the bottom, along with pure golden-yellow eyes; Doremi's hair buns unfolded and began flowing upwards in an invisible wind, her eyes becoming pure strawberry pink.

I didn't need to say anything to convey what we needed to do. I looked into the sky; an incredible darkness was channeling itself at the very top of this twisted world. That was where Morticon was waiting.

Together, Momoko, Doremi, and I flew into the very heart of the darkness, ready to take on the master of darkness himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The three of us floated there, facing down Morticon, who had become pretty much thirty times his original size, though we weren't scared in the least.

"Guys! You have to be careful up there!" we could hear Fami exclaiming. Apparently, the bond we all shared was keeping a sort of link open between us. "He's gotten so much stronger in this dimension, so standard attacks won't work on him!"

"I think there might still be something anchoring him to our dimension," we could hear Hazuki explain. "You just need to find that anchor and destroy it!"

"Right, Hazuki-chan! We're on it!" Doremi exclaimed.

"Do you really believe that you can defeat me?" Morticon taunted.

"We don't think. We KNOW," Momoko shot back.

While Momoko distracted Morticon with simple conversation, I began to charge up my Purifier power.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

Before Morticon even knew what was going on, I charged for Morticon as a sort of shining arrow, slamming into a circular yellow thing on his chest. Morticon stumbled back, screaming in pain.

"I found it!" I exclaimed. "I found the anchor that's keeping him in our dimension!"

"So you've found my weakness. That doesn't mean you're going to win!" Morticon shouted, firing laser beams every which way in hopes of knocking us out of the sky.

While we all dodged around to avoid the lasers, Momoko began to gather her own energy into her hands.

"_The gracefulness of a girl who can dream, take this!! Ojamajo Aura Star!!"_

With that, Momoko fired a stream of energy bursts that thundered for Morticon in a star formation, each and every one blasting into Morticon. Even though he blocked the attack with his massive arm, I noticed that the Aura Star had cut into the armored texture.

"It looks like our attacks can take care of his armor," I noticed.

While all of this was going on, Doremi had been using her own power to create a sort of telekinetic field in order to grab numerous meteors that were being thrown at us.

"_The force of the unluckiest pretty girl in the world, take this!! Ojamajo Storming Spike!!"_

With that, Doremi tossed all of the objects she had collected in one fierce attack, doing even more damage to Morticon, who just wouldn't give up.

Thankfully, after a while of this, we were able to expose Morticon's weak spot.

"I can see his weak spot!" Doremi exclaimed. "If we pool our powers together, we may be able to finish him for good!!"

"All right, then!" Momoko exclaimed. "Together, guys!"

"No!!" Morticon exclaimed, trying his hardest to move from his spot, but to no avail, as he was too weak from our combined attacks. "I will not be denied!"

"Well, guess what?" I taunted, joining hands with both Doremi and Momoko as we channeled our powers together into one final strike.

"_Together with the ones in love, we shall cleanse the darkness in you and put an end to your tyranny!!"_

Doremi began glowing a bright red; Momoko began glowing a bright gold; and I began glowing a bright green as we prepared for our final attack.

"_Final Ojamajo Tri Attack!!"_

We fired all the power we'd collected in the form of a triple burst of rainbow energy that pierced through Morticon's core, causing him to break up into little pieces that eventually faded away.

Just then, the others appeared around us as we all were rising into the air by an unseen force.

"What's happening here?" Aiko exclaimed.

"It looks like time is resetting itself!" Momoko explained.

"That means we're going back in time?" Doremi asked.

"Yes, but that means we won't remember anything about what we've been through!" Hazuki noted.

"And we won't remember ever reuniting... or of our feelings..." Momoko noted.

"Girls, GIRLS!! Don't say stuff like that!" I exclaimed, holding my hand out. "Let's make a promise. We all know promises don't fade like memories can."

With that, the others let their hands rest on my own as I continued. "With this promise, we'll always have our friendship, even if we can't remember it!"

As the light from the time reset eventually got too bright to see, we all thrust our fists into the air.

"_Ojamajos forever!!!"_

With that, the light became incredibly bright, and just then, my mind went blank for a couple seconds.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I was thinking hard on my way home from school that Friday afternoon. Not too surprisingly, most of those thoughts were about Momoko. I found that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake my thoughts off of the blonde American.

_I guess my mind's been stuck on her ever since that day back in 4__th__ grade,_ I thought. _But when should I tell her about my feelings? It was hard enough telling her once. And what's worse, I'm probably the only one who remembers anything after the time reboot..._

I took a look at my house, which was only a couple blocks away from Momoko's (and was in my sights). Suddenly, I made a decision.

_I'll just meet up with my parents, and then I'll go tell Momoko how I feel about her._

My mind made up, I broke into a sprint, only a couple feet from the door.

"_Okaa-sama! Otou-san! _I'm home!"

I chuckled a bit at that; even though I was living in America again, I still couldn't shake off calling my mom and dad "Okaa-sama" and "Otou-san" as I had back in Japan.

I opened the door, only to see my parents, Rhea and Jeff Kelly, already waiting there for me.

"Hey, mom and dad! You guys are home early."

"Things weren't really that busy at work," Rhea replied.

"Is something on your mind, Nick?" Jeff asked.

"Actually, there is. You know Momoko, that blonde girl who always sits by me in class?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once I'd explained the situation to my parents, I was off to Momoko's house, hoping that I didn't sound stupid in my second attempt to confess my love for my lifelong friend.

After a couple knocks, Momoko came up to the door.

"Oh, hello, Kellysi-chan!"

_Just as I thought..._ I noticed. _She doesn't remember a thing..._

Just then, before I could collect my thoughts, Momoko had leaned forward and kissed me quite deeply.

When we broke apart, she spoke two choice words:

"Ojamajos forever."

My smile brightened considerably. I'd almost forgotten what I myself had said: "Promises don't fade as easily as memories."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later, as the sun began to set, Momoko and I were having a picnic by the nearby lake (with our parents' permission, of course), just taking in the beautiful sights.

"Momoko?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"I'm glad you still remember the promises we made."

Momoko took my hands into her own.

"Nick, I don't care if time has to reset a thousand times," Momoko explained, trying her best to sound romantic. "I will _always_ love you. We made that promise on our rings."

I looked down at Momoko's right hand, and I noticed she still wore the promise ring I'd given her during that birthday celebration.

"Everything's all right now, Nick. I'm sure we'll see the others again," Momoko reassured. "Someday we will."

I looked up at the setting sun. _Should I ask her?_

Nick quickly shook his head. It was still too early for that.

_But one day, I KNOW I'll ask her that question. One day..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: FINALLY!! I can at last deem this series... COMPLETE!! And what a way to go out!

Don't worry, _Diamond and Pearl_ fans, I'll be working on a sequel! It should be here by the time school starts!

So, see you around! Accept no substitutes!

Sayonara from S.P.D. Gold Ranger


End file.
